Could you be the one?
by Demenarules10
Summary: Alex is a player who thinks she could never care but what if Mitchie came into her life and changes her i suck at summaries
1. Chapter 1

_helloooo people , so this is my new story i hope you guys like it_

_the first chapter kinda sucks but it's just the beginning_

* * *

(Mitchie's POV)

_beep...beep..beep_

i groaned as i reach out too shut of my alarm

"Michelle are you awake yet?" i heard my dad yell

"yeah dad!" i stood up and made my way too the shower

it's the first day back too school after the summer and i fucking hate it! i don't have any friends there and everyone hates me, why? i have no idea i don't even talk that much

"exited? it's your last year of high school" my dad said

"thrilled" i said giving him a fake smile, he looked at me and sighed

"high school isn't easy Michelle everyone has someone who they can connect with"

"exept me"

"you have friends"

"yeah but they don't overstand me"

"come on your gonna be late" he stood up and walked out of the door

"like always, thanks dad" i sighed sadly and walked after him

(Alex's POV)

"Alex are you still sleeping!" my mom yelled

"no!"

"don't give me that attitude" she opened my door and glared at me

"mom fuck off!" i turned away from her and grabbed my shirt

"your brothers are waiting for you so hurry up!" she said and stormed away

"bitch" i mumbled too myself and got changed fast

"so it's ok?" i heard Justin say as i walked downstairs

"sure sweetie" my mom said smiling

"what are you talking about?" i asked, my mom rolled her eyes at me and walked downstairs too the substation

"my alien language club is coming here after school" he said smiling

"why? i thought you guys did that shit at school"

" said that someone complained that there aren't enough sports so he replaced our club with soccor" he said annoyed

"ah so he listened" i said laughing

"it was you! i should have known" he said

"he found out you told Laritate?" Max said as he walked downstairs

"yeah" i said still laughing at Justin who looked pissed off

"i hate you guys so much" he grabbed his back and walked downstairs

"what a dramaqueen"

"so what are you plans for this year?" Max asked

"don't know, maybe get a girlfriend" we stared at eachother then bursted out of laughter

my family knew that i was gay and i was the biggest player at our school every girl wanted me and i never been in a real relationship, Justin thinks i'm disrespectful towards girls but Max sees me as his teacher he pickes up alot from me, i'm so proud also me and my mom aren't really close as you noticed but my dad is different he loves me and shows it, mom sees Justin as the perfect son

"good one" Max said shaking his head

"i know, let's go" we walked downstairs and Justin looked at me with a smirk

"what's with your face idiot"

"Alex you are taking Justin's shift after school" my mom said

"wh- no! me and Dean are hanging out" i whined, Dean was my best friend i known him since i was a baby

"you know i don't like that boy" she glared at me then walked to the kitchen

"i love Dean" my dad whispered as he came from upstairs

"dad mom is being an asshole again" i said and he smiled at me

"isn't she always, just ask Dean too come over"

"yeah he would love too help" i said rolling my eyes

"after your shift you can go hang" he said

"thanks dad" i smiled at him and he smiled back

"we are gonna be late come on!" Justin said as he stood at the door

"i missed this place so much" Justin said smiling as we walked in the school

"nerd" i said and Max laughed

"don't make any trouble" Justin said and walked away

"so it's still kinda early and the jocks are probably on the field, i say we go too the locker room and steal there clothes" Max said with a smirk

"it's like you read my mind" he laughed and we made our way too the locker room

(Mitchie's POV)

"thanks for the ride dad" i said as he puled up at my school

"mhm" he said looking out of the window

"dad? why can't i visit mom? you promised that i could go in the summer"

"get out Michelle" he said looking at me

"my name is not Michelle, it's Mitchie"

"that's a stupid name"

"mom used too call me that" i said smiling

"which makes it more stupid, now get out" i sighed and hopped out of the car

"hi Mitchie!" my bestfriend Harper came too me and hugged me

"i missed you so much how was it at your mom's?" she asked smiling as we walked too my locker

"i didn't go" i said looking down

"oh i'm sorry"

"it's ok, how was your summer?"

"oh i have big news! me and Zeke are official" she said grinning big

"really? that's awesome!" i opened my locker and got my books

"i know, he is so cute" i smiled at her and we started walking again

"what do you have first?" she asked, i looked down at my shedule and then i felt someone run into me

"oh my god you ok Mitch?" i heard Harper say, i groaned and looked up and saw _The Alex Russo_ ontop of me, ok breath Mitchie breath

i think now is the time too tell you that i have a crush on her, well not a crush i'm madly in love with her since we were 5 and she asked me too play with her, i knew then that she is the one i wanted too be with i know that i was 5 and i knew nothing about love but still i'm 17 now and i know for sure

"oops sorry" she said her breaht hitting my face making me shiver

"i-it's o-ok" i stuttered, she got up and offered me a hand

"are you ok..uhm?" she looked at me

"Mitchie" i said with a sigh, after all those years she still doesn't remember my name

"right, sorry for running into you" she said smiling

"whatever"

"are you new here?" she asked

"no Alex we've been thru this last year too" i said

"you know my name?" she asked looking shocked

"i've known your name since i was 5!"

"oh wauw, i known you for that long?" she asked confused

"yeah"

"oh don't take it personal i'm not good with names, hey Harper" she smiled and walked away

"ugh!"

"come on Mitch" Harper grabbed my hand and pulled me with her

(Alex's POV)

i chuckled as i heard Mitchie go ugh, i knew her she was Mitchie Michelle Torres and also she is the girl i've been in love with since god knows when, but i can't tell her cause i learned that it is useless too love cause love sucks so i just keep admiring her from a far

"Alex!" i heard someone yell in my face

"what!"

"coach is on too us!" Max said looking around

"what? already?"

"Russo's!" we heard coach yell

"run!" me and Max ran towards the exit with coach after us


	2. Chapter 2

_i am very busy with school but i wanted too write this so sorry if it sucks, i promise it will get better_

_enjoy xoxo_

* * *

(Mitchie's POV)

"my name isn't that hard too remember right?" i asked my friend Harper as we walked into the cafetaria

"no it's not" she said

"then can't she remember it after all those years"

"she said she isn't good with names"

"and still she remembers yours" we walked too a table and sat down, Harper next too Zeke and me next too Justin Alex's brother

"hey Mitchie" he said grinning big

"hey Justin" i said smiling back, since i've joined the alien language club Justin has a crush on me and it makes me feel kinda guilty cause the only reason i joined this club is too get closer too his sister

"how was your summer?"

"good, how was yours?"

"good besides Alex and Max pulling prankes on me the whole time" he said with a sigh, i chuckled

"well maybe you should try too hang out with them more"

"no way! they always get in trouble"

"are you guys talking about Alex, i heard she and Max stole the jocks clothes again this morning" Zeke said finally looking away from Harper

"ugh!, she is so annoying" Justin said i went too say something but then i heard a laugh, the laugh that always makes my heart skip a beat

"Alex!"

"what do you want loser" Alex said as walked too our table

"what did i told you about getting into trouble" Justin said glaring at her

"i have no idea cause when you talk all i hear is bla bla bla" she said making me chuckle

"i am telling mom" Justin said smirking

"i am telling mom" she said mimicking him

"Alex stop it"

"Alex stop it"

"Alex is stupid"

"...your stupid" she said with a proud smile, Justin kept glaring at her and i giggled

"you are so annoying!"

"you friend here thinks differently" she said smiling at me making me blush

"sup Russo" i was too busy staring into Alex's eyes too notice Dean stood next to Alex

"huh?" she looked away from me and too Dean "oh hey dude"

"so the Grays are having a 'shit school is back' party tonight you coming right?"

"hell yeah"

"no your not" Justin said smiling

"says who?"

"says mom who told you you have too take over my shift today"

"shit i forgot!" she whined, _awh how cute_

"when do you get off?" Dean asked as he leaned against the table, Alex turned too Justin who sighed

"the club leaves at 8" Justin said

"cool that gives us enough time too get drunk and get laid" Dean said and high fived Alex

"who says i was gonna take over?" Justin said

"oh you better" she said glaring at him

"dude Gigi" Dean said as he nudged Alex

"hey Alex" Gigi said smiling flirty, _ugh bitch!_

"sup Gigi"

"you are coming too my party tonight right?" Gigi said as she twirled a lock of Alex's hair around her finger

"well if you want me there?"

"afcourse i want you there"

"i don't know, i'll see if i can make it"

"please Lexy" Gigi said pouting

"what's in it for me?" Alex said smirking

"you just have too find out" Gigi winked and walked away

"she so wants me" Alex said nodding her head

"why are we here?" Dean asked

"i have no idea, let's go" they walked away and we went back too our lunch, i looked up and saw Alex sitting on a table looking at me i raised my eyebrow at her and she winked at me, i looked down fast hiding my blush

(Alex's POV)

i pulled away from the blonde i was kissing making her sigh

"why did you pull away" she whined tugging on my shirt

"i have too go inside or my mom is gonna be pissed" i said stroking her cheek

"maybe we can go up too your room" she said biting her lip

"Juliet as much as i need a quicky right now i can't"

"are you serious? i am offering sex and you say no?" she said with an amused smile

"surpisly yeah"

"why don't you bail you always do that"

"i'll see you tonight" i pecked her lips and walked into the substation and saw Justin's alien language club and smiled, the only reason i didn't bail is that i could stare at Mitchie now

"you are late!" my mom said as i putt my apron on

"5 fucking minutes mom"

"shut up, now go take orders" she said and walked back in the kitchen

"oh Alex" i rolled my eyes and turned too look at Justin

"we want too order" he said smiling, i walked too the table

"what the fuck you want?"

"that's not the way too treath your costumers" Zeke said

"are you planning too pay?"

"uhm..no"

"then your not a costumer so shut up" i said glaring at him

"just get us shakes" Justin said waving me off as he was staring at Mitchie who looked uncomfortable, i chuckled and hit Justin on is head

"you are scaring her nerd" i turned away and walked away

"four shakes" i said too my mom

"ok"

"where is dad?"

"does it look like i know" my mom said handing me the shakes, i walked back too the table and set the shakes on the table

"thanks" Mitchie said shyly adjusting her glasses, _she looks so hot_

"you are very welcome" i said smiling

"you can go now" Justin said

"where is dad?"

"not here like always but i don't care he is just a lazy old man" Justin said and Zeke laughed receiving a slap on his arm of Harper

"shut up asshole"

"mom Alex called me a bad name"

"Alex! don't talk too your brother like that!"

"i make my own rules

"really? mom has Alex told you that she is going too a party today with Dean!"

"no she is not" mom walked too the table

"i'm seventeen mom!"

"i don't care you are staying home tonight"

"no i am not"

"wanna bet?"

"ugh i fucking hate you both!" i took off the apron and rushed upstairs

(Mitchie's POV)

"thanks mom" Justin said his mom smiled and walked away

"you are such a cry baby" i said

"what?"

"yeah Justin that wasn't nice" Harper said

"like she is nice" i rolled my eyes and stood up

"where are you going?" Justin said standing up

"bathroom"

"oh should i go with you"

"i can pee by my self thank you" i walked up the stairs

"ok Mitchie she is not gonna yell at you just knock" i said as i stood infront of Alex's room, i knocked and waited

"what!" she yelled as she opened the door

"h-hi"

"oh hey, what do you want?" she said more softly

"i-i just c-came too look i-if you are ok" i stuttered

"oh, that's sweet" she said smiling and stepped back allowing me too walk in

"cool room" i said looking around

"thanks" she said and sat on her bed

"i'm sorry Justin can be a pain in the ass sometimes" i said as i stood infront of her awkwardly

"why are you sorry?" she said as she patted the spot next too her, i sat next too her but kept my eyes on the floor

"don't know i thought someone should say it"

"thank you" she said as she tucked a piece of my hair behind my ear

"i think i can help you" i said and looked up

"how?"

"well i could talk too Justin and make him change your mom's mind" i said smiling

"impossible he would never do that"

"yes he will, he kinda likes me"

"oh, now i am sorry" she said making me laugh

"maybe you should come too" she offered

"n-no i don't party"

"come on it will be fun"

"o-ok i will ask my dad but i think he will be fine when i say i am with Justin"

"afcourse because Justin is perfect"

"yeah but i think he is annoying"

"and still you hang with him"

"i know.."

"your cool Mitchie" she said smiling, i looked at her shocked

"you remember my name?"

"i never forgot"

"wh-..huh?"

"come on we have a party too go too" she said and stood up

"wait" she stopped at her door and grabbed my glasses

"what are you doing?"

"you look better without them" she said and walked down the stairs

_what just happend?_


	3. Chapter 3

_chapter 3, i hope you guys like it_

_drama is coming in the next chapter_

_sorry for the grammer_

_enjoy xoxo_

* * *

(Mitchie's POV)

we arrived at the party and it was packed, the whole school was here and the smell was disgusting it smelled like sweat alcohol and weed

"hey you ok?" Alex asked looking worried, _awh she is worried that's so cute_

"yeah fine" i said with a fake smile

"that was the fakest smile i ever saw and i saw alot"

"it's nothing i'm just not used too all this" i said looking around

"it's ok just have fun and when you need anything come find me" she smiled and waked away

_i can't believe! she left me all alone in this big house i ca-_

"Mitchie!" _oh right Justin, Zeke and Harper are here too_

"yeah?"

"i've been talking too you for like 5 minutes, are you ok?" he said looking worried

_ugh who does he think he is, my father? so not cute_

"i'm fine"

"i'm kinda thirsty, can you come with me Mitchie?" Harper asked

"w-wait your drinking?" Zeke asked schoked

"no no, just some water" she grabbed my hand and pulled me with her

"talk" she said

"about what?" i asked confused

"when are you planning too ask Alex out"

"uh how about never"

"you know if you don't make your move someone else will" she said

"like who?"

"like them" she said pointing into the room where everyone was dancing

"you think she is gonna date all this people"

"not them, them" she said as she pointed too the side, Alex was leaning against the wall smirking while Gigi and Juliet were grinding against her

"well if she wants too date some skanks then i wish her good luck" i couldn't take my eyes off them, they were now kissing her neck and Gigi had her hands in Alex's shirt while Alex's hands rested on there asses

"so your not jealous" Harper asked raising her brow at me

"nope im fine, actually i was thinking of drinking tonight"

"really? so i'm not the only one" she said smiling

"hello there" i turned round and saw Dean smiling

"hi"

"having a good time?" he asked as he inches closer too me, i looked behind him and saw Alex glaring at his back

"yeah but it always can get better" i said as i stroke is arm

_god i'm such a slut_

"that is true, i'm gonna get some drinks for you two ladies" he winked and walked away

_ugh creep_

"what was that?" Harper asked confused

"it's called flirting but i call it make your crush jealous" i said smiling

"Mitchie you whore" she said laughing

"wait where are you glasses?" she asked

"really? now you notice"

"yeah.."

"Alex thought i looked better without them" i said smiling

"yup and i was right" i turned around and saw Alex

_oops how much did she hear_

"oh hey Alex"

"here are you drinks" Dean said as he handed me and Harper our drinks, i raised the cup too my lips but Alex grabbed it from my hand and smelled it

"dude not cool" she grabbed Harper's cup as well and thru them away

"dude what the hell" Dean whined and walked away

"you shouldn't trust everyone on a party, especially boys" Alex said and handed us other drinks

"but we can trust you?" i asked

"duh"

"oh Aleeex" Gig and Juliet walked too us and grabbed Alex by the arm

"oh hi" Alex said and drank some of her drink

"so since you promised us the same thing" Gigi started

"we thought why not have a threesome" Juliet finished, my eyes went wide and Alex grinned big

"awesome!" Alex cheered happy

"hey you guys want too join?" Juliet asked me and Harper

"uhm i have too go find my boyfriend" Harper said and rushed away

"well that leaves you?"

"Jul don't be such a bitch we can't take her virginity" Gigi said with a smirk and Juliet chuckled, i looked at Alex who was looking anywhere but me and was drinking fast

"i'm not a virgin" _oh yes yes i am_

"your not?" Alex asked shocked

"so are you down too get down?" Juliet said laughing at her own joke

_wauw that was so bad, she must be really drunk_

"i-i don't k-know" i stuttered

"girls don't pressure her if she is scared" Alex said as she took another drink

"i'm not scared!" i said crossing my arms

"Mitchie don't do this"

"why? afraid i'll be better then you"

_no shut up Mitchie!_

"as if" Alex scoffed

"oeh sounds like a challenge" Gigi said

"ok are we just gonna stand here and talk? are you in or not?" Juliet asked me, i looked at Gigi who smiled and then at Alex who shook her head no

"o-ok f-fine" they smiled and walked towards the stairs

"you are out of your mind, i am not fucking you" Alex said shaking her head

"come one Alex don't be such a chicken" i said smiling at her

_shut up idiot! ugh i only had one drink and i'm already going crazy_

"i am not drunk enough, i see you guys upstairs" Alex said and walked back too the kitchen

"let's get ready" Juliet said and walked upstairs with Gigi

_what the fuck have i done!_

(Alex's POV)

_she is out of her fucking mind! i love it! i Alexandra Russo am gonna fuck Michelle Torres! fucking great!_

"Alex why the hell did you do that?" Dean asked as he walked too me

"they are cool, that was a bitch move men you shouldn't have done that" i said grabbing a drink

"oh sorry but you should warn me before"

"yeah" i grabbed two shots and drank them

"dude calm down" he said laughing

"i have 3 hot girls waiting for me upstairs i need this" i said as i drank another shot

"then why the fuck are you here, go" he shoved me making me trip

_ok i'm drunk, let's do this!_

"later" i grabbed a few more drinks and walked upstairs

"ugh finally!" i closed the door and when i turned around i saw Gigi and Juliet in just there bra and panties

_i am in heaven!_

"where is Mitchie?" i asked, they giggled and pointed too the bathroom

"Mitch you ok?" i asked as i knocked, she opened the door

"y-yeah fine" she said as i walked in

"you don't have too do this" i said

"no i want this" she said and grabbed a drink from my hand

"you sure? i'm pretty drunk and the girls like it rough" i said smirking

"that's ok i like rough too" she said smirking

"this is your last change, you really want too?" she giggled and put her hands around my neck

"i want you too fuck me" she whispered

_wow she had like 2 drinks and she is already drunk_

"Alex! hurry!" i heard Juliet yell

"let's do this" i grabbed her hand and pulled her in the room

"finally, Gigi went too get some more drinks" Juliet said as she came too me and kissed my lips

"i'm back" Gigi walked in

"let's get this party started, watch and learn nerd" Juliet said as she pushed me on the bed and pulled my shirt up, she straddled me and poured the drink on my stomach she then licked my stomach and made her way up licking my neck as well making me moan

"wait wait i think it will be fair if we let Alex start with Mitchie" Gigi said

_thank you!_

"yeah your right" Juliet pecked my lips and stood up, she walked too Gigi and they kissed

_wauw that's so hot_

i looked at Mitchie and she was sitting on the ground drinking, i grabbed her hand and pulled her up

"i feel weird" she said giggeling

"are you ready" she nodded and wrapped her arms around my neck pulling me closer, i wrapped my arms around her waist

"so what are you waiting for?" she asked, i leaned in and we kissed, i licked her bottem lip and she opened her mouth letting me slip my tongue in her mouth

"wauw your a good kisser" she said as we pulled away

"your not that bad yourself" i lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around my neck, i walked too the bed and layed her down

"wait Alex i have too tell you something" i looked up at her

"yeah?"

"i love you" she said and i smiled

"i love you too" i said smiling back, i looked at my right and saw Gigi and Juliet fucking

_i should get started too_

i quickly took off Mitchie's jeans and shirt and took mine off too, i took offher bra and just stared at her

"wow you are beautiful" i whispered out and she blushed

"can we get started" she said and pulled me ontop off her, i slid my hand down too her panties

"come on Alex" she whined, i giggled and stroked her making her gasp

"open your legs" i whispered in her ear making her shiver, she obeyed and i slid off her panties, i pecked her lips and rubbed her clit making her moan

"oh god" she moaned and grabbed my arms tight

"you like that" i said as i kissed her neck

"yes!" she moaned out

"your fucking wet" she was so wet i could almost smell it

"it's all because of you now shut up and fuck me" she leaned up and kissed me roughly, i slowly slided my finger in her she pulled away and gasped

"you ok?" i asked, she closed her eyes and nodded

"just go slow"

"i thought you weren't a virgin"

"i maybe lied"

"i don't want too take you virgininty" i went too pull my finger out but she grabbed my wrist

"no! i want it, i want you" she said leaning up and pecked my lips

"ok" i slowly entered her again and slowly pulled back again, i kept repeating this til she got used too it

"oh god, Alex faster" she moaned, i smiled and picked up my phase

"oh fuck!"

_wow i never heard her swear, it's fucking hot!_

"fuck Alex fuck me harder" she said as she wrapped her legs around my waist, i leaned down and sucked her nipples

"oh fuck that feels so good" she tugged at my hair making me go faster

"oh A-Alex i-im g-g" she flipped us around and jumped up and down against my fingers, i felt her walls tighten around my fingers

"fuck!" she yelled and with that she came, she layed against me breathing hard

"that was awesome" she said shaking, i wrapped my arms around her and smiled

"now let get's this party started" i looked up and saw Gigi and Juliet naked, Mitchie smiled and stood next too them, i leaned on my elbows and smiled as i saw there bodies

_i'm really in heaven_


	4. Chapter 4

_ok this is shit but i'm having a bad day, im very sorry_

_enjoyxoxo_

* * *

(Mitchie's POV)

_ugh why is my head hurting like this, and who put the lights on!_

i groaned as i tried too stretch but something was stopping me, i looked under the sheets and saw and arm around my waist

_what the hell?_

i turned around nd was met with Alex's sleeping face

_awh she is so cute, and comfy_

i sighed and burried my face in her chest

_wait..._

my eyes went wide and i jumped out of the bed

_what the hell happend_

"ouch fuck!" i jumped up at the voice, i looked down and saw Gigi on the ground

"watch where you going" she rubbed her hand and closed her eyes again

_oh my god she is naked!_

i closed my eyes and looked down at my body

_shit shit shit!_

"ugh what's all this noice" i quickly grabbed the extra sheet and wrapped it around my body, Alex slowly opened her eyes

"Mitch?" she looked at me confused

"uh h-hi" i looked around for my clothes

"did we..uhm" Alex handed me my bra and put on hers along with her panties

"i-i t-think"

_oh please stop stuttering_

"oh..thats..awkward" she said with a chuckle as she pulled up her jeans

"y-yeah"

_damn where are my jeans!_

"here" she stood up and thru my jeans at me

"t-thanks"

"now i believe i had a proper good morning" she walked too me and grabbed my waist

"w-what are you doing"

"this" she leaned in and kissed me on the lips, i wrapped my arms around her neck and kised back letting the sheet fall from my body

"god your sexy" she said when we pulled away as she rubbed my hips, i blushed and looked down

"don't" she put her hand under my chin and lifted my head up "your beatiful"

"t-thanks"

"ugh would you guys shut up, we are trying too sleep here" Juliet groaned from the ground

"why don't you get dressed and i put these two on the bed and then we can go back too my place for breakfast, we already missed like a half day of school so a whole day can't be bad right?" i nodded

"y-yeah i g-guess" she leaned down and lifted Gigi up

_she is so strong_

(Alex's POV)

"Alexandra Margarita Russo! where the hell were you" i heard my mom yell as me and Mitchie walked in

"i told you that i was going too the party"

"yeah with your brother but he came home last night, you didn't!"

"don't act like this is the first time" i walked too the fridge and looked for some food

"ugh you are hopeless!"

"hey what's going on i can hear you guys yell from downstairs" my dad said as he walked up the stairs

"mom is being a bitch again" i said still looking in the fridge

"excuse me?"

"mom shut up! we have a guest" she turned around and looked at Mitchie who waved nervously

"oh Michelle i didn't see you sorry sweetie"

"i-it's ok"

"sweetie Justin is in school and you should be there too"

"she was with me" i said chewing on a pickle

_i love pickles_

"no no! you are not ruining this girl"

"Theresa come on" my dad grabbed her hand and pulled her with him

"yeah mom fuck off" she stopped and turned at me slowly she grabbed the lamp which was next too her and thru it my way luckly i ducked in time

"Theresa!" my dad grabbed her arm and pulled her down the stairs

"Alex you ok?" i heard Mitchie rush too me and bend infront of me, i was still on the ground

"f-fine, sorry you had too see that"

"it's ok, i have seen worse"

"worse? worse then your own mom trowing a lamp at you and calling you names" she opened her mouth too talk but i cutt her off

"you don't cause you are miss perfect straigt A's, true friends, everything! and what do i have? a fucking bitch who hates me, fake friends"

"Alex i-"

_"no just leave! go back too your perfect life!" i pushed her off and ran up the stairs_

_i'm such a bitch! why did i push her away!_

i groaned as i felt the sunlight on my face, slowly i stood up and checked my door

_finally it's open_

fucking bitch locked me up yesterday, after a shower i ran down the stairs and too the kitchen, i was soo hungry!

"dude your eating like a beast" Max said as he sat next too me

"mhhhmm so goood" i moaned with my mouth full

"iew Alex"

"sorry"

"Mitchie called yesterday" he said, i stopped eating and turned too him

"what did she say?"

"she asked for you, you should see Justin's face" he said laughing

"oh.." i looked down at my plate and lost my appetite

"you ok?" Max asked

"i'm a horrible person!" i hit my head on the table repeatedly

"Alex!" Justin stormed my way

"what"

"i want you too stay away from Mitchie!" he said glaring at me, i looked at him for a few seconds

"ok"

"no ju- wait did you say ok?" he asked shocked

"yeah i'll leave her alone" i nodded

"oh well good" he smiled and walked downstairs

"what the hell? since when do you listin too Justin?"

"i'll tell you later let's just go"

(At school)

"Russo!" Dean walked too me smiling

"hey dude" i sighed and leaned against my locker

"so how was the foursome" he said smirking

"uh..it was awesome" i said with a fake smile

"so i know the two were Juliet and Gigi but who was the fourth?"

"uh some girl i didn't know"

"good job men" he tapped me on the shoulder

"yeah yeah lets' go" he laughed and we walked towards the cafetaria

"hey Alex!"

_oh no!_

"uh hi?" i said confused, Mitchie's smile dropped and she frowned

"so i was wondering could i talk too you"

"sorry nerd we don't have time" Dean said

"i was asking Alex" she said glaring at him

_oh that looks so hot_

"g-get lost nerd" i stuttered, she looked at me with an hurt expression

"w-what?"

"she said get lost nerd" Dean grabbed my arm and pulled me with him, i looked behind me and saw Mitchie with her head in her hands

_i'm a fucking horrible person!_

"who the fuck was that?" Dean asked

"no idea" i shrugged


	5. Chapter 5

_there is more drama coming up_

_enjoy xoxo_

* * *

(Mitchie's POV)

fuck fuck fuck fuck my life! i hate my life so much right now! everything is going wrong, Alex broke my heart but i can't talk too Harper about it cause if i tell her she is gonna find out that i had sex with her which i denied when she asked and ontop of it all my dad is mad at me for no reason, could this day get worse?

"hi"

_it can_

"what?" i closed my locker and glared at the boy standing infront of me

"well that's not a way too greet someone"

"leave me alone Dean" i walked away and he walked behind me

"so what's with you and Russo"

"nothing?"

"ok i'll let it rest, for now"

"why are you talking too me?" he looked at me and smiled

"cause i like you, and if i like someone i show it"

"oh...thanks, i guess"

"so i thought maybe i can like give you a ride home or something.."

"Are you trying too ask me out?" i had no idea where this courage came from but i liked it

"is it working?"

"kinda"

"do you wanna go out with me?" he asked nervously

"sure" i smiled as his face lit up

"ok cool can i get your number?" i grabbed his hand and a pen then wrote my number on his hand

"thanks i'll call you" he smiled and walked away

"you what!" that was Harper's reaction when i told her i was going out with Dean

"i said yes?"

"Mitch you know that he is worse then Alex right?" she said as we sat at a table in the cafetaria

"how do you know that?" i asked

"i heard he-"

"exactly you heard"

"i'm just trying too protect you" she said with a sigh

"i know and thanks but i know what i'm doing"

"but wait didn't you like Alex?" she asked confused

"i realised that i didn't want too wait for Alex, and if a cute guy asks you out you don't turn him down" i said smiling making her giggle

"what the hell?" i looked up and saw Alex glaring down at me

"can i help you?" i asked

"why are you going out with Dean?"

"he asked me"

"you don't even know him"

"that's my business, now get lost" i looked at her and she looked hurt

"fine, but if he hurts you it's your business" she turned around and walked away

"uh what was that?" Harper asked confused

"no idea" she shrugged and went back too her food

"who knows the answer to question 4" i heard my teacher ask the class but i wasn't really paying attention, i couldn't get Alex's face out of my head when we talked in the cafetaria she looked like she was about too cry but i could have mistaken, and she isn't making it easier by staring at me the whole time i coud feel her eyes staring at my back

"Miss Torres?"

"huh?" i looked up and saw my teacher standing infront of me

"the answer?"

"uh...it's uhm..."

"Miss Torres i expect that i have everyone's attention in my class"

"everyone is almost asleep, this class is boring"

"excuse me?" he asked shocked

"you heard me"

"very well, i'll see you in detention miss Torres" i groaned and rested my head on my desk

_this is gonna be a long day_

"are we gonna make our homework at your house or mine?" Harper asked

"i can't i have detention"

"what? why?" she asked confused

"i had a big mouth"

"oh..you never got detention"

"i know"

"well i guess i see you tomorrow"

"yeah" i grabbed my bag and walked too the classroom

"ah good your here take a seat" i sat at a desk

"ok we just wait for the other student then i want you two to do something" he turned around and sweeped the board

"sorry i'm late"

_oh no..._

"miss Russo you are here finally, now the cafetaria is a mess so i told the princaple that you two will clean it" he said smiling

"great" Alex said sarcastic

"follow me" he walked us too the cafetaria and gave us both a broom

"have fun" he smiled and walked out

(Alex's POV)

we were here for like a half hour and the silence was driving me crazy

"so what did you do?" i asked

"you were there Alex don't play stupid" she said glaring at me

"right sorry" i put my broom down and sat on one of the tables

"i'm not doing this alone" Mitchie put the broom down as well and sat down at the other side of the cafetaria

"so..."

"Alex shut up!" she glared at me, i sighed and stood up

"what the fuck is wrong with you?" i said as i walked too her

"i don't wanna talk too you"

"why?"

"you know why Alex!" she stood up and grabbed her bag then walked out, i grabebd my bag and ran after her

"wait! what did i do too you" i asked

"stop playing so fucking stupid Alex!" she yelled at me

"don't yell"

"don't tell me what too do!" she yelled at me again and walked out of the school

"look Mitchie i'm really sorry but i don't wanna talk about this cant we just forget" i said following her

"your the one talking too me! and you expect me too forget about it? too forget that i let a fucking asshole like you take my virginity" she was yelling in my face now

"Mitchie please just..i'm really really sorry"

"you know i thought that when you started too talk too me we could get somewhere but now i know what's really important too you, so go back too your sluts and leave me the fuck alone" she turned around and ran away

"Mitchie!" i yelled after her but she kept running

"fuck!" i turned around and ran too my car, i got in and drived after her

"Mitchie stop!"

"go away!" she ran faster, i stopped my car and got out and ran after her, i grabbed her arms and turned her too face me

"i'm sorry ok! i never ment too hurt you!"

"what do you want from me" she whimpered

"i want you too forgive me"

"i can't"

"please Mitch look i..i like you alot but i can't be with you"

"cause i'm a loser? a nerd? i'm not good enough for you right"

"no it's not that its.."

"then what is it Alex!"

"i don't know"

"let me go"

"no" she struggled against my grip

"Alex i meen it!"

"no!" before i knew it i felt my cheek sting

"did you just slap me?" i asked shocked

"i'm so sorry i di- wait i'm not sorry you deserved it" she pushed me off her

"i guess, Mitchie what do i have too do to make you forgive me?" i was begging now

"why do are you even trying" she was crying now, i reached out and whipped her tears away

"i...i love you..."

_did i just say that? yup i did no turning back now, fuck my life_

"what?"

"i love you..."

"i...i don't know what too say"

"how about i love you too..?" i said smiling making her chuckle

"i guess i do"

"really? your serious right?"

"yeah..i love you too" i smiled big, i picked her up and spin her around

"Alex" she squeeled, i put her down and hugged her tight

"you just made me so fucking happy"

"i'm happy too"

"but you do understand that we can't tell anyone right?" her smile dissapearded and she pulled away from me

"what?"

"we can't tell anyone"

"i can't fucking believe you"

"what?"

"you just told me you love me and i said it back and then you go ruin the moment, you know what fuck you Alex i am going out with Dean saturday and you keep fucking around"

"Mitch.." i tried too grab her hand but she pulled away

"don't call me that and don't ever talk too me again" she turned away and walked away, i sighed and walked back too my car

"nice job Alex" i hit my head against the steering wheel


	6. Chapter 6

_it was kinda fast but i hope you guys like it_

_also the outfit Mitchie wore on the date was the same Sonny wore at her date with Chad on SWAC falling for the falls_

_sorry for the grammer_

_enjoy xoxo_

* * *

(Alex's POV)

_fucking Dean! why does he has too go after my girl..i mean Mitchie.._

_Mitchie_

_she loves me not Dean! but it's my own fault_

_fucking Alex!_

"Russo are you listening?"

"yeah sure" i turned too Dean who was sitting next too me on the stairs of the school

"cool thanks man i'll go tell her" he stood up and walked in the school

"what?" i called after him but he was already gone, i stood up and walked in the school too my locker

"hi Alex!" i heard someone behind me making me jump

"god Harper you scared me" i said facing the girl

"sorry, but i gotta talk too you"

"ok well talk" i said and started walking

"so we both know that Mitchie is going out with Dean on saturday" she said as she walked with me

"yup.." i wasn't really paying attention too Harper but too the cheerleaders as we walked passed them

_i love cheerleaders_

"well i don't trust Dean and you don't want Mitchie too date someone else" we stopped walking as the girl opened her locker and i leaned against the one next too hers, one cheerleader looked my way and waved at me and i waved back

"mhm"

_oh she is walking this way, damn look at those legs_

the girl walked too me and smiled

"hey Alex"

_oh she knows my name pfft who doesn't_

"hey.."

"i saw you looking at me"

_Russo charm on_

"yeah it's hard not too look at a girl as beautiful as you" i said and she giggled

"well i wondered, wanna hang out?"

"yeah sure, give me your number" she grabbed my hand and wrote her number with her name under it

_Tess, cute name_

"call me" she winked and walked away

_i'm so getting laid_

"so are you in?" Harper asked

"mhm sure"

"great see you at lunch" she waved and walked away

"what?"

_i really have too pay attention more_

(Lunch)

"Dean!" i saw the boy at his locker and rushed too him

"sup?"

"what were you saying in the morning, i wasn't really paying attention" i said and he chuckled

"well i asked if i could bring Mitchie too the substation, you know for the date" he said as he closed his locker

"oh.."

"it's ok right?" he asked, over his shoulder i saw Harper walking in the cafetaria

"sure dude, but i have too go now" i smiled and walked too the cafetaria, Harper was sitting alone at the table

"why are you alone?" i asked as i sat across from her

"Mitchie and the guys are talking too Laritate about the alien club"

"ok..about earlier.."

"you have no idea huh?"

"nope"

"i said that we have too come up with a plan too spy on there date"

"oh, why?"

"Alex we both don't want them too date"

"i don't care if they date" i said too her

"mhm yeah right, i know you like her"

"wh- what? i don't like Mitchie pfft me and Mitchie pfft, is it that obvious?" i said nervously

"no but i know for a long time now"

"oh ok, what should we do?"

"well i thought about it and i have an idea, double date?"

"uhm i don't think i wanna go on a double date with you and Zeke and i don't have a date"

"not with me and Zeke with Dean and Mitchie and ask Tess"

"who?" i starred at her confused and she rolled her eyes

"the hot cheerleader"

"ooh"

"so? are you in?"

"i don't know, i'm not the same around Mitchie what if i mess up"

"just make sure Tess comes at your house and i'll be there with Zeke, it will be a triple date" she said smiling

"ok"

"what are you doing here?" i looked up and saw Justin, Zeke and Mitchie

"oh nothing" i stood up

"thanks Harper" i smiled at her and walked away

(Mitchie's POV)

i was sitting on my bed waiting for Harper, she was helping me with my outfit

she was acting really weird lately, she and Alex would talk in private and when i asked her about it she would say it was nothing

"Mitch!" i heard Harper yell from downstairs

"upstairs!" i yelled back

"hey" she dropped her bag at my door and sat down on my bed

"hey" i stood up and walked too my closet

"Mitch i'm saying this cause i'm your bestfriend but you have the most horrible tast in clothes" she said as she stood next too me

"well i never had a reason too dress up, what am i gonna do" i whined

"don't worry i got you covered, remember when my cousin stayed over?" she said as she walked too her bag

"yeah?"

"well she left me some clothes, i would never wear it but i thought it would look cute on you" she showed me a black dress

"oh no no no, i don't wear dresses"

"it's a date Mitchie, come on"

"fine" i sighed and grabbed the dress

"oh this would look cute with it" she grabbed a pink cardigan out my closet and hand it too me

"Harp this doesn't go with converse" i said as i held up the clothes

"i know that's why i have these" she went back too her bag and held up heels

"you expect me too wear these, i can't even walk on them"

"just wear it"

"fine!" i grabbed the heels and went into the closet

Harper left a few minutes ago and i was waiting in the livingroom for Dean

"why are you so dressed up?" i looked up and saw my dad

"hey when did you come on?" i asked confused

"i asked you something Michelle"

"i have a date"

"with who?"

"Dean"

"and who is Dean" he asked as he sat next too me

"a guy from school"

"i want too meet him"

"dad, why?"

"i am your father and i want too meet the guy" i sighed and then the bell rang

"he is here, dad please don't freak him out" i opened the door and saw Dean smiling, he was wearing jeans and a button down and some sneakers

"hey" he smiled and handed me some flowers

"awh thank you"

"Michelle is that the boy?"

"yes dad, my dad wants too meet you"

"ok cool, i'm good with parents" he said and walked passed me into the house

"hello mr Torres" i heard him say, i sighed and walked into the kitchen too put the flowers in a vase, i walked back into the room and saw my dad and Dean talking

"he is a good kid Mitchie, stick too him" my dad nodded at Dean

"shall we go" Dean held out his hand and i took it

"bye dad" we walked out the house and into his car

"where are we going?" i asked

"we are getting the best subs in the world, waverly substation"

"great" i said with a fake smile

_who takes his date too a substation_

_oh no i am gonna see Alex!_

(Alex's POV)

"Alex!" i hurried down the stairs as i heard Harper calling for me

"is she here?" i asked and she shook her head

"no but i told Zeke the plan"

"yeah" Zeke nodded

"where is Justin?"

"oh don't worry about him, he went out with your parents too your aunt" he said

"what?"

"i talked him into it" Zeke said smiling

"oh cool, wait who is downstairs then?"

"no one the substation is closed" i sighed in relief

"hey guys" Max walked downstairs with a random girl behind him

"uh hi?"

"hi" the girl waved happly at us

"Max who is this?" i asked

"oh this is Sandy" he said smiling at the blonde

"yeah that's me" she said with a big grin, as she and Harper talked i turned too Max

"did you do her?" i asked

"oh yeah"

"nice" i high fived him, my phone rang and grabbed it

"it's Dean!"

"pick up!" Harper said, i nodded and picked up

"hello?"

"dude it's me where are you?"

"are you infront the substation?"

"yeah man"

"ok cool wait i'm coming" i hanged up

"ok let's do this shit" i said and walked downstairs

"sup dude" i greeted Dean as he walked in

"you closed the substation for us?" he asked, i was about too reply but Harper cutt me off

"hey Mitch what are you doing here?" she asked

"Dean brought me here for the date" fake smile

_hah! idiot who brings a girl too a substation_

"really? that is so weird Justin asked his parents too close the place for me and Zeke" she said smiling

_wauw she is a good actress_

"oh.." Mitchie looked at her confused

"Alex! there is some girl for you" i heard Max say as he and Sandy walked downstairs with Tess behind them

"Tess hey" i smiled at her

"nice man" Dean said nudging me

"why is it so empty?" Max asked

"oh well Justin went out with mom and dad and promised Zeke and Harper too have there date here but i promised the same too Dean and Mitchie and now i have Tess over and you are here with Sandy, this is so bad" i said

_i'm such a bad actress_

"oh well i guess we can all hang out right?" Max said

"or me and Dean could just leave" Mitchie said as she glared at me

"nah it's cool we can still have our date" he grabbed her arm and pulled her too a table

"afcourse you can and i'm so sorry about this all how about i get you guys some food, Harper could you help" i smiled and grabbed Harper's arm and pulled her with me too the kitchen

"this was not the plan?"

"i know i expect them too cancel"

"but they didn't, what now?"

"well we are here so we can see them, just stay close or we can just stop the plan" i looked back at the substation and Dean was getting closer too Mitchie

"hell no! she is my girl, i mean not my girl but..you get it" she nodded and smiled

me, Tess, Harper, Zeke, Max and Sandy were sitting at a booth, they were talking and laughing but i was looking at Mitchie who looked bored

"hey you ok?" Tess asked me

"yeah fine" i said with a sigh, i turned back too Dean and Mitchie and i saw Dean lean in, i stood up fast and rushed too them

"hey guys!" Dean stopped and looked at me

"what?" he asked annoyed

"we are gonna watch a movie upstairs wanna join?" i asked and looked at Mitchie

"yeah ok" Mitchie said as she stood

"ok cool, come on people let's watch a movie" i smiled at Dean as he glared at me

"Max i'm sleepy" i heard Sandy say as we were watching the movie it was one of Max's horror movies, and i was in an uncomfortable spot with Mitchie on ly left and Tes on my right, Dean was next too Mitchie and Harper and Zeke were on the other seat, Max and Sandy were on the ground

"you could stay over" he said

"yeah, let's go too sleep" she said smirking

"ok" they stood up and i gave Max a thumbs up

_i'm so proud of him_

"your brother is a perv just like you" i heard Mitchie say,i turned too face her and i regret it immediately our faces were so close

"i know..." i guess she noticed too cause she blushed

"i-i..Dean i want too go home" she said as she turned away

"what why?"

"m-my dad just texted me"

"oh but i thought we could stay over" he said

"huh?"

"yeah me and Alex are hanging out tomorrow"

"oh..could you atleast drive me home"

"can't you wait this is a really good movie" he said as he turned too the screen

"i'll drive you" i said and she turned too me

"you don't have too" she said

"no it's ok, i don't think he is getting up" i pointed at Dean who was looking at the screen with wide eyes

"i.."

"or you could stay over, Harper and Zeke are staying too"

"i could ask my dad" i nodded at her and she grabbed her phone and walked too the kitchen

"this is going good so far" Harper said as she sat next too me

"i guess"

"ok i can stay" Mitchie said as she looked at me nervously

"ok cool"

"i should go home" Tess said as she stood up

"oh i can take you" i offered

"no it's ok"

"ok" i walked her too the door

"i had fun not what i expected but it was fun" she said smiling

"yeah me too" i leaned in and kissed her on the cheek

"see you later Alex" she waved and walked out of the door

it's been an hour since Tess left and now i'm feeling more uncomfortable, Mitchie was now in one of my basketball shorts and a shirt and i couldn't stop staring at her legs

"like the vieuw?" i looked up too meet Mitchie's eyes

"i- uhm i didn't.." i stuttered making her giggle

"well me and Zeke are going too bed so we take Justin's room" Harper said and grabbed Zeke and pulled him with her

"wanna go too bed?" i asked Mitchie

"yeah i'm kinda tired"

"you could sleep in my bed i just sleep on the couch" i said

"no it's your bed i'll sleep here"

"no your the guest"

"i don't think any of us can sleep here" she laughed and pointed at the couch where Dean was sleeping loudly

"oh well i guss i could sleep on the ground"

"Alex, i have no problems sleeping with you in one bed, it's not like we never shared a bed" she said

"oh o-ok" we walked upstairs and too my room

"goodnight Alex" Mitchie said

"n-night Mitchie" i felt her hand grab mine and pull her around her waist

_i'm screwed_


	7. Chapter 7

_i hope you guys like it_

_sorry for the grammer_

_enjoy xoxo_

* * *

(Mitchie's POV)

i yawned and tried too stretch but something was holding me back, i pulled up the sheets and saw arms around me, i turned too face the person and came face too face with a sleeping Alex

"should we wake them?" i heard a voice say which was Max's

"nah they look cute" i heard Harper replied

"maybe we should take pictures" Max said and i heard him walk towards us, i don't know what he did but it made Harper laugh out loud

"ugh what's with the noise" Alex groaned and pulled me closer, burying her face in my neck

"uhm...Alex?" i breathed out, she sighed and pulled back a bit

"hey" she whispered, her breath hitting my lips, we were so close

"h-hi" i stuttered making her smile

"awh you guys are so cute" Harper sat on the edge of the bed and smiled at us

"why are you guys up so early" Alex said, she was still holding me

"it's 2 in the afternoon" Max said

"ugh that early!" she groaned again and i giggled at her

"Mitch wake up your husband and come downstairs, Dean went too get breakfast" Harper smiled and grabbed Max and pulled him with her out of the door

"so..i'm your husband now?" Alex said smiling as i sat up

"mhm sure but i think i'm getting a divorce" i said

"why? what about the kids" she asked shocked, i laughed and shook my head

"i'll just take them with me" i smiled and stood up stretching

"you look good in my clothes" Alex said as she looked at me up and down

"perv"

"what i'm not allowed too stare at my wife"

"nope we are divorced remember"

"yeah yeah, go make me food women!" she waved me off

"that's exactly why i want a divorce" i grabbed her arm and pulled her up

"carry me" she said

"excuse me? you are the man in this marriage" i scoffed at her

"i thought we were divorced" she raised her brow at me

"i'm thinking about it, now carry me" she stood up and smiled

"you really look good in them, you can keep them" she said pointing at her clothes

"thanks" she came into me and i thought she was gonna kiss me but she put one arm behind my knees and the other behind my back

"hold on" she lifted me up and i wrapped my arms around her neck

"thank you oh sweet husband of mine" i smiled at her

"diva" she laughed as i glared at her then walked towards the stairs, we walked downstairs and Zeke, Harper, Max and Sandy were all watching tv

"awh!" Harper said as we walked too them, Alex sat on the couch and held me in her lap

"guys take my advice don't ever get married" she said as Zeke looked at her confused and i laughed

"i'm back" Dean walked in with two bags in his hand

"finally!" everyone stood up and walked too kitchen but Alex still held onto me

"uhm Alex i think we should get up" she shook her head

"i'm comfortable" she said smiling

"guys come on"

"ok fine" i stood up and pulled Alex with me, there were 5 seats and Sandy was sitting on Max's lap, i looked at Alex and she smiled and pulled me with her and onto her lap

"so what are we doing today?" Max said

"we are going too the park later right?" Dean said and looked at Alex

"yeah but that's not till night" she said with her mouth full

"that's gross Alex" i said as i turned too her

"sorry" she blushed as she whipped her mouth

"we could see a movie" Harper said

"yeah the new texas chainsaw is out" Max said

"yeah in 3D!" Alex said as she and Max high fived, i giggled and she turned too me

"what?" she asked smiling

"your cute" i said before blushing

_why did i say that!_

"i never considered myself chilling with nerds but you guys are kinda cool" Sandy said smiling

"oh well thanks..i guess" Zeke said

"ok come on people eat! i wanna watch the movie!" Alex said and returned too her food

Dean stood up and walked up the stairs

"where is he going?" i asked Alex

"oh he is probably gonna change" she said

"he borrows your clothes" i asked confused

"no, he has his own part of the closet and i have mine at his house" she said smiling

"oh, you guys are really good friends"

"yeah, you wanna borrow some clothes?" she asked me

"ok, thanks"

* * *

"i can't wait to see the movie, i've been waiting so long for it" Max said as we walking in the cinema, Harper, Zeke and Sandy went too get snacks and the tickets

"me too there is gonna be so much blood, in 3D!" Alex said

"h-how much blood?" i asked

"alot!" Dean said

"oh.." i rubbed my arm, i was in a sweater Alex gave me and some black jeans and sneakers, to be honest it felt awesome to be in her clothes

"if your scared we could watch another" Alex said

"n-no it's ok"

"ok we got the tickets let's go" Zeke said and we followed him, we walked in and sat in the middle, i sat between Alex and Dean, yeah very awkward

"are you sure you wanna see this?" Alex asked

"yeah i'm fine" i turned back too the screen only too see a girl getting killed, i gasped and grabbed Alex's arm

"yeah your fine" she said with a chuckle, i felt Dean trying too grab my hand but i pulled away and leaned more against Alex

"oh my god he is sick!" i couldn't watch anymore, i turned and hid my face into Alex's neck

"come on" she grabbed my hand and pulled me up

"where are you guys going?" Dean asked

"she is scared i'm gonna take her outside text me if you guys are done" Dean nodded and we walked out the theatre

(Alex's POV)

me and Mitchie walked out the cinema

"so what do you wanna do?" i asked her

"uh doesn't matter"

"we could go to the park it's not far from here" she nodded and we started walking

"i'm sorry" she said

"what for?" i asked as i turned too her

"i know how much you wanted too see that movie"

"it's ok i could always watch it another time" i said

"i'm still sorry" she said as she picked at her nails

"Mitchi it's ok" i put my hand over hers and she looked up

"why are you being so nice you make me act different around you?" she asked me

"i am nice" i said smiling

"yeah i know i mean you act different outside school"

"yeah.."

"your more you"

"i'm only me if i'm around you, you make me feel different Mitchie" i reached for her hand and grabbed it

"i like that i bring out the real you" she said smiling

"i like that i can be the real me around you" i said smiling back, she turned and looked around as we arrived at the park

"so how was your date with Dean?" i asked as we sat against a tree

"like you wouldn't know you were there the whole time and so was everyone else, it wasn't what i expected" she said

"yeah, ah well" i smiled and looked up the sky

"no" she gasped and i faced her

"what's wrong?"

"you planned it" she said looking at me amused

"psh no i didn't"

"yes you did, it was weird that Harper was there to and so was your date and Max's"

"ok i didn't ask Max to stay" i said

"so you admit you planned it" she said pointing a finger at me

"wh- ok i did so what"

"why?"

"maybe i was jealous" i said looking down

"awh Alex Russo is jealous" she said laughing

"shut up" i blushed and looked away

"Alex is jealous, Alex is jealous"

"i'm gonna kill you" i said glaring at her

"you want too kill your own wife? shame on you" she stood up and looked down at me

"if it shuts you up then yes" i said as i stood up too

"well there are more ways too shut me up" she said smirking

_is she flirting?_

"oh really like what?" i asked as i walked closer too her

"i guess you have to find out"

"that's ok with me" i stood infront of her and grabbed her waist pulling her closer

"you know normal girl would slap you right now" she said as she wrapped her arms around my neck

"but your not normal" i said

"no i guess not"

"good, i'm not really normal either" i closed my eyes and leaned in and was met with air, i opened my eyes but Mitchie wasn't in my arms anymore

"come on Alex the others are here" i looked behind me and i saw Mitchie and behind her i saw the others

"you tease!" i ran towards her and she ran away laughing

"what were you guys doing" Harper asked as i stopped infront of her and tried too reach for Mitchie who was hiding behind her

"oh nothing just playing" i said and grabbed Mitchie's arm

"hah gotcha!" i grabbed her waist and lifted her up

"no!" she squeeled as i spun her around

"why are we here actually?" Zeke asked

"well me and Alex always come here at night to shoot some hoops" Dean said as he walked from his car with a basketball in his hand

"i didn't knew you played" Mitchie said, i still held her and she had her arms wrapped around my neck now

"yeah i play alittle"

"she is a pro" Max said as he grabbed the basketbal and walked too thhe basketbalfield

"yeah kinda" i said smiling

"ok how about we make teams, me and Alex choose" Dean said as we all walked too the field

"ok me first, i choose Max" Alex said and Max walked too me

"uhm i choose Mitchie" Dean said smiling at her

"i choose Zeke"

"uhm there are two left?" Dean said

"oeh i'll be cheerleader" Sandy said smiling

"ok i have Harper then" Dean said

"ok let's play' i said as i took of my hoodie

we were playing for like and half an hour and it was 5 points for us and 3 for Dean's team

"we are so kicking your ass" i told Dean, he scoffed and thru the ball too Mitchie

_too easy_

"hello there" i said as i stood infront of her

"hi" she said smiling at me

"throw the ball" i said

"no"

"Mitchie throw it"

"i don't want too"

"you have too" i said

"says who?"

"says the rules" she smirked and walked into me

"i thought Alex Russo didn't follow rules" she said, her breath hitting my lips making me shiver

"i-i.." she smiled and ran passed me and threw the ball at Dean who scored

"yes!" he cheered

"what the hell?" i said as Mitchie walked passed me and winked

"you've got it bad" Max said patting my back and returned too the game

i sighed and looked back across the field where i saw Mitchie lookin at me with a smile, i smiled back and she looked down blushing

_you've got it bad Alex_


	8. Chapter 8

_hello, hope you guys love it_

_sorry for the grammer_

_enjoy xoxo_

* * *

(Mitchie's POV)

"well well well, who is this beauty?" i heard someone say behind me making me smile

"i believe it's miss Mitchie Torres" i heard another person say

"you guys are dorks" i closed my locker and turned around to face Max and Alex who both had camera's in there hands and Alex was filming me

"don't film me" i tried to grab the camera but she pulled back

"hey watch it, this is new" she said

"why do you have it?" i asked

"this is coach's punishment for stealing the jocks clothes" Max said

"we have to film every game" Alex whined

"aw how sad"

"make it better?" she pouted

"aw come here" i opened my arms, she smiled and walked into me wrapping her arms around my waist and mine went around her neck

"ugh get a room" i pulled away from Alex and faced Harper who was smiling at me

"yeah she is right, let's get a room" Alex said smirking, i laughed and hit her on her arm

"hey Lexi"

"hi"

"what are you doing? with them?" Gigi said

"nothing"

"are you friends with them?" she asked

"yeah?"

"ieuw why?"

"they are not ieuw Gigi" she said glaring at the girl

"come on Alex, i have something to show you" she tried to grab Alex's hand but Alex pulled away and grabbed my hand

"nah i'll stay here"

"are you serious?"

"yup"

"ugh!" Gigi glared at me then walked away

"why did you do that?" i asked

"she said you were ieuw, you are not ieuw"

"awh Alex Russo is turning into a softy" Harper teased

"i am not!" she pointed her camera at me again

"Alex cutt it out"

"if i'm gonna walk around with this the whole day i atleast want to film something good" she said as i backed away from her

"well film Harper"

"no thank you" Harper said as we started walking

"come on baby, give me some action" Alex said as she walked next to me

"Alex" i whined

"oh that was hot, give me more" she laughed as i glared at her

"Russo's!" we stopped as coach walked infront of us

"yeah?"

"the guys are in the gym go film them" he said then walked away

"this is torture" Max said

"i guess i see you at lunch" Alex said smiling

"yeah" i smiled back

"come on Romeo" Max said as he pulled Alex with him

"farwell my Juliet" she called out and i giggled at her

"you guys are really close" Harper said as we walked again

"yeah.." i was still smiling

"but she doesn't want to date you?" she asked

"i don't think so" i sighed

"i could talk to her if you want"

"really?"

"yeah"

"thanks"

"i think she is scared, if you guys are friends people won't care but if you guys are dating they will" Harper said

"yeah"

"it will be alright, just give her time" Harper smiled and we walked into the class

(Alex's POV)

"this sucks!" i whined as me and Max sat on the bleachers filming the jocks

"what's the deal with you and Mitchie?" he asked

"what d you mean?"

"don't play dumb Alex"

"i don't know" i sighed and closed the camera

"are you planning on asking her out?" he asked

"i don't know, i want too"

"then do it"

"you don't get it Max" i said

"i get that you are madly in love with her"

"yeah and what sucks the most is that she is in love with me too but i'm to chicken too ask her out"

"just do it, i can help if you want"

"if i'm asking her out i want it too be special"

"then let's do it i'll help but i'll do it fast if i was you"

"why?"

"Dean"

"what's with Dean?" i asked confused

"he likes her and you know the rules"

"yeah but she will never be his girlfriend, i think"

"just don't wait too long"

"ok today"

"today?" Max looked at me confused

"yeah we don't have class now so we come up with a plan now and i'll ask her at lunch"

"ok cool"

"Russo's!" coach yelled at us, we grabbed our camera's and filmed again

(Mitchie's POV)

"ugh finally lunch" Harper said as we walked out the class

"i wonder where Alex is" i said

"afcourse, your Romeo" she said smiling

"ha-ha very funny"

"hilarious"

"yeah yeah" i walked away from her

"where are you going?" she said as she walked behind me

"my locker" i walked to my locker and saw a letter taped to it

"what is that?" Harper asked

"don't know" i grabbed it and opened it

_i waited long for this day_

_would you go out with me?_

_meet me at the cafeteria_

_and tell me if i may_

"from who is it?" Harper asked

"i have no idea, it doesn't have a name on it"

"well let's go find out" Harper grabbed my hand and pulled me with her to the cafeteria

"hi guys" Justin said as me and Harper sat with him and Zeke

"hi" i said and looked around the cafeteria

"who are you looking for?" Justin asked

"oh no one" i sighed and looked down at my food

"excuse me" i looked up and saw Alex with her camera again

"hi" i said smiling

"i have a message" she said

"ok?"

"a person who goes with the name Romeo wanted to know if you are free on saturday?" she asked smiling

"i am"

"good which time should he pick you up?"

"well how about he askes himself?" she laughed and sat down next to me

"will you go out with me?" she asked

"uhm.." her smile dissapeared and she frowned

"i'm kidding, i would love too"

"yes! dude it worked!" she jumped up and ran away, i saw her jump Max and then they ran out together, i laughed at them and turned too Harper who was grinning big at me

"you are going out with Alex?" Justin asked

"yeah" i said smiling

"why?"

"why not?"

"it's Alex!"

"so!"

"never mind" he sighed and looked away

"Harper-" i started but she cutt me off

"don't worry i'll help you" she said smiling

(Alex's POV)

"i cant believe i'm going out with her i'm so happy" i said as me and Max walked around the football field

"yeah but it was kinda stupid that you ran off like an idiot" he said laughing

"oh no i looked stupid, you think she changed her mind?" i asked

'no i don't think so"

"oh, do you think i should tell Dean?" i asked him

"you want too tell him?"

"i want him too know that i like her, he is my bestfriend"

"yeah i think you should tell him"

"yeah i'll go too his house later"

'why not tell him now?"

"he is sick"

"oh, well what time are you picking Mitchie up?" he asked

"oh no! i forgot to ask, shit!"

"Alex, just ask her"

"but what if she thinks that i'm dumb for not asking or she-" he cutt me of by grabbing my arm and pulling me with him

"you think too much"

"yeah, my brain is hurting" i said rubbing my head

we walked in the school and back too the cafeteria but Mitchie wasn't there

"Justin where is Mitchie?" i asked

"don't know" he said glaring at me

"Zeke?"

"she and Harper went too the bathroom"

"thanks!" i ran out of the cafeteria and too the bathroom, as i was running i didn't look where i was going and bumped into someone

"watch it!" i looked up and saw Tess

"sorry" she said as she helped me up

"oh no it's ok"

"so how come i havent talked too you since our date" she asked

"uhm well i..uhm"

"it's ok i get it"

"get what?"

"you and Mitchie"

"w-what no!"

"it's ok Alex i saw how you were looking at her, you guys look cute" she said smiling

"you think so?"

"i know so"

"thanks" she smiled and walked into me and wrapped her arms around my neck

"go get your girl" she whispered in my ear, i pulled away and smiled at her, she smiled and walked away

i began walking again but stopped when i saw Mitchie and Harper

"hey" i smiled

"was that Tess?" she asked

"uh yeah, i was looking for you"

"for what?"

"i forgot to ask how late i have too pick you up"

"uh how about 7?" she asked

"yeah cool ok, 7"

"ok cool" she said smiling

"yeah cool"

"yeah"

"ok, let's go Mitchie" Harper grabbed her arm and pulled her with her, i turned around and looked at Mitchie who was looking at me too, when she saw me she turned away fast

i smiled at myself and walked the other way


	9. Chapter 9

_i suck i suck so bad_

_i'm having a writersblock i'm so sorry guys _

_but i promise that it will get better_

_hope you guys enjoy xoxo_

* * *

(Alex's POV)

"Alex wake up!" i groaned and opened my eyes to spot Max smiling down at me

"what!" i shut my eyes again and rolled on my stomach

"your phone kept ringing so i picked it up and it was Mitchie" my eyes shot open and i sat up

"what did she say?" i asked

"she said that her dad is driving her to school" he said as he sat on my bed

"oh"

"so the date is almost" he smiled at me

"yeah, i have no idea where too go" i said as i stood up

"what? you asked her out but you don't even have a plan" Max said laughing

"yes! and i need your help!" i walked into my closet

"you do realise that your asking your 15 year old brother for advice?" i walked back in dressed in jeans and a sweater

"i know i'm desperate, this is Mitchie not just some girl i want it to be special" i sighed and sat next to him

"we think about something and she will love it no mather what it is"

"i hope so"

"have you told Dean?" he asked and i sighed

"no not yet, i'm telling him later"

"well good luck"

"thanks, now let's go" i grabbed his arm and pulled him with me

i parked the car and Justin got out as first, i looked at the door of the school and saw Dean

"Alex what are you waiting for?" Max asked me

"what if he gets mad?" i asked

"then he is an ass, if he really is your best friend then he will understand" i looked again and he was gone

"ok let's do this shit" i said as we got out

"hey Russo" Dean smiled as i walked towards him, i looked behind me and saw Mx giving me a thumbs up

"hey feeling better?" i asked as i leaned against a locker

"yeah i'm good" he closed his locker and smiled at me

"yeah that's...good"

"something wrong?" he asked

"well i have something too tell you"

"ok tell me?" he leaned against the locker next to me

"uhm i have a date on saturday" he smiled at me

"awesome who's the lucky girl?"

"...Mitchie..." his smile faded and he starred at me

"Dean?" he didn't say anything he just starred at me

"Dean please say something?"

"how could you" he said

"i'm sorry but i really care about her" i said as i stood up straight

"and i don't!" he raised his voice a little

"you care about her? you just want too fuck her" i said

"NO I DON'T!" he yelled

"i love her, and i want too be with her" i said

"fuck you Alex, you are not going out with her!" he came into me and pushed me hard and i landed on the ground

"are we seriously doing this" i said as i stood up

"it's your own fault Russo" he said

"ok bring it on" he swung at me and i ducked away

"Alex what are you doing!" i heard Max say

"Max go away" Dean swung at me again but i stepped back and he hit Max

"wrong move asshole!" i jumped him and we both fell on the ground

"no one...touches...my...brother" i said between every punch

"Alex stop!" i heard Max say but i ignored him and kept punching and i felt him punching back

(Mitchie's POV)

"thanks dad" i said as i got out of the car and walked towards the school

"morning Mitchie" Harper smiled as she walked next to me

"morning" we walked towards the school and then i saw Max running out

"what's with him" Harper said as Max looked around

"no idea" he spotted us and ran towards us

"Mitchie come on" he grabbed my arm and pulled me with him

"what's wrong" i asked confused as we ran into the school

"Alex!" he pointed to the hall and i saw a crowd standing there

"what's going on" he grabbed my arm again and pulled me too the crowd as we pushed past people i saw Alex ontop of Dean, they were punching eachother and everyone was cheering for them

"oh my god! Alex stop!" she was about too swing again but stopped when i said that, she stood up slowly

"Alex! Dean!" everyone who was looking walked away and mr Laritate rushed too us

"what in the world is going on here!" he yelled at Dean and Alex

"she started it!" Dean said glaring at Alex

"no i didn't!"

"Mitchie do you know who started?" he asked me

"n-n-no" i stuttered

"Dean did" Max said

"ok Dean, come with me you two can take Alex to the nurse" mr Laritate grabbed Dean's arm and pulled him with him, i faced Alex and saw that her lip was bleeding and she had a cut on her cheek

"a-are you ok" i asked and she nodded

"why were you guys fighting?" she leaned against the locker and smiled

"because of you"

"me?"

"i told him that we are going out now he is pissed"

"come on, let's get you too the nurse" i grabbed her hand and we started walking

"i'm off too class" Max waved and walked away

"that was really stupid" i said

"yeah..." she sighed

"oh my, what happend?" the nurse said as she saw Alex

"i had a fight"

"what did i told you about fighting Alex"

"that i shouldn't do it"

"go sit i'll just have too make a call real quick" she smiled and walked in her office

"ugh!" Alex walked too the bed and layed down on her stomach

"are you ok?"

"Dean hates me!" she mumbles against the pillow

"he doesn't hate you" i walked too her and sat on the edge

"yes he does" she sighed and turned around to face me

"why would he"

"cause he likes you too"

"but i don't like him"

"he is my bestfriend i don't want too lose him"

"you won't just give him time" she smiled and sat up

"so if you don't like him who do you like?" she asked me as she grabbed my hand

"i don't know, no one i guess"

"oh really" she pulled me closer so we are face to face

"yeah so i guess i'm gonna be single for a while now"

"well i'm single"

"oh, good for you"

"do you like me?"

"nah" i giggled as she narrowed her eyes at me

"well maybe i can change your mind" she grabbed my hands and leaned in i closed my eyes and her lips landed on mine, i cupped her face in my hands and leaned in more

"girls!" we pulled back and turned to the nurse who was looking at us amused

"sorry" we both said

"let me just clean you up"

when the nurse finished with Alex she walked me too my class

"so what are you gonna do now?" i asked as we stood infront of my class hand in hand

"i'm going too Laritate"

"promise me that you will never fight again, atleast not where i can see you and that you will be hurt" i said and she smiled

"i promise" she came into me and pecked my lips

"bye"

"see ya" she waved and walked away

_i can't wait for saturday!_


	10. Chapter 10

_yeah...i tried so..._

_enjoy xoxo _

* * *

(Alex's POV)

"no no no why do have this, this is hopeless!" i grabbed what was the twentieth shirt and threw it over my shoulder

"Alex" i heard a voice coming from outside my door followed by a knock

"what?" i heard the door open and then close, i walked out my closet and saw Juliet standing with a smile

"what are you doing here?" i asked confused

"i wanted too talk"

"about?" she walked to my bed and sat on it

"sit" she patted the spot next to her and i sat down

"something wrong?" i asked

"do you like Mitchie?" she asked smiling

"what?"

"i know that you and Dean fought because of her and i know that you have a date with her" she said

"how did you know?"

"i went to see if you were ok then i saw you two walking out of the nurse office and i heard you guys talking"

"yeah i like her, what's it to you?"

"well i just wanted to know so i know that you are off limit"

"wait so let me get this clear, we fucked like alot and still you don't care that i don't like you" i stood up and she followed

"i never really liked you, a crush maybe but not real feelings"

"oh.." she sighed and looked around

"having trouble?"

"yeah i have to pick Mitchie up in 3 hours and i still haven't got an outfit, i didnt shower and i don't even know where to take her"

"seriously"

"i'm not good at this ok"

"go shower and i'll pick out a outfit and then we will think of a place" she pushed me towards the bathroom

"why are you doing this?" i asked as she smiled

"unlike Gigi i can be your friend and i want too"

"thanks" i hugged her quickly and walked in the bathroom

"how about the substation?" i was dressed in a black button down with a hoodie, black jeans and black vans and me and Juliet were both laying in my bed thinking of a place to take Mitchie

"no, too cheap"

"the movies?"

"no, too much history" i said as she blushed and looked down

"oh yeah...uhm how about the lake?" i sat up and smiled

"that's perfect but what should we do there" she stood up and looked down at me

"a picknick duh, it's simple but romantic" i stood up and nodded

"ok will you help me with the picknick?" she nodded then grabbed my hand and pulled me with her down the stairs

"wauw Alex looking good" my dad smiled at me as me and Juliet walked down the stairs of the substation

"really?" i looked down at myself

"yeah, Mitchie is gonna drool" he winked and walked towards a table

"ok let's make some subs" i said but Juliet stopped me

"not to be rude but subs suck"

"your right, what am i gonna do?" i whined

"we are gonna go to the store and buy some real food"

"i don't know if you noticed but i'm broke"

"you are a horrible date" she said and hit my arm

"ouch" i said as i rubbed my arm

"what's up?" my dad asked

"mr Russo your daughter is a horribe date"

"it's not my fault i'm broke" my dad chuckled and opened the cash register and handed me some money

"are you sure?" he smiled and nodded

"i can see that you really like the girl so yeah i'm sure" i smiled and swung my arms around his neck and he hugged me back

"awh" i heard Juliet say and i giggled as i pulled away

"come on idiot" i grabbed her arm and pulled her with me

(Mitchie's POV)

"oh my god Harper i'm freaking out!" Harper was sitting on my bed watching me as i paced around

"Mitchie calm down"

"you expect me to calm down when i don't even have something to wear"

"let's go too the mall then" i stopped pacing and faced her

"i have 2 hours Harper"

"yeah enough time so let's go" she stood up and grabbed her shoes

"no Harper" she grabbed my arm and pulled me with her

"come on"

"how about this one?" she pulled up a black dress

"no"

"this one" she pulled up a red strapless dress

"no"

"this one"

"no Harper i don't want to wear a dress" i said as i pulled my hair out of the bun i had

"well where are you going?" she asked

"i don't know" i sighed and walked out of the store as she followed

"what are you gonna wear then?" i shrugged

"well while we are here, i want to buy some chocolates"

"why?"

"i'm seeing Zeke later and you know how much he likes chocolate"

"afcourse" i whined as i walked behind the girl

"should i get white chocolate?" she asked as we walked in the store

"i really don't care" i turned around and walked the other way, i walked around the store and saw Juliet with...

"Alex?" the girl looked up and smiled as her eyes came up to mine

"hey Mitch" she said something to Juliet and walked to me

"what are you doing here? with her?" i asked signaling to Juliet

"oh she is helping me prepare for the date" she said smiling

"oh.." she smiled and walked into me

"are you jealous?" she asked as she grabbed my hand

"no! why would i"

"don't know"

"where are we going?" i asked her

"it's a surprise"

"but i don't know what to wear" i said as i pouted, she giggled and leaned closer

"just wear what your wearing now, you already look beautiful" she said making me blush

"well you look good" i whispered, we were so close i was afraid that if i talked too loud it would ruin the moment

"well duh i always look good" i chuckled and shoved her

"ouch you are so violent"

"oh please that was nothing" i scoffed

"oh so you got more"

"duh, just because i'm a nerd doesn't mean i'm a wimp, like you" i smirked as she scoffed

"i work out every week, i am not a wimp"

"you do realise that you let a nerd shove you right?"

"oh yeah, i should get you back for that" she said as she grabbed my arm

"what are you doing?" i asked as she pulled me into her

"payback" she lifted me and swung me over her shoulder

"no Alex put me down!"

"what? i can't hear you Mitchie sorry, oh look there is Harper let's run to her"

"no!" i hit her back with my hands as she ran

"Alex!" i giggled as she stopped infront of Harper

"delivery for Harper Finkle" she said as me and Harper both giggled

"yeah that's me" Harper said laughing

"ok if you could sign here" Alex tapped my butt with her finger making me yelp

"Alex!" she laughed and out me down on my feet again and i hit her arm

"ouch" she said rubbing her arm

"what if i fell" i said crossing my arms still smiling

"you didn't, i would never let you fall" she said pouting

"Alex i'm done" she turned around to face Juliet then turned back to me

"i see you later?" she said as i nodded, i thought she was gonna walk away but she didn't she just stood there looking at me

"Alex Juliet is waiting" she nodded and pointed at her lips

"oh, Harper go ahead" i said and Alex shook her head, i giggled and leaned in to peck her lips, i went to pull away but Alex grabbed my waist and pulled me closer, i smiled and wrapped my arms around her neck and there we stood making out in the middle of the store

"ok guys enough!" i heard Harper say, i pulled away to catch my breat as Alex starred at me with a dreamy look

"that was awesome" she breathed out

"yeah" she came into me again and pecked my lips before hugging me

"bye" she grinned big and walked away

"she is so in love" Harper said smiling as i smiled back

(Alex's POV)

"you are so in love" Juliet said as i walked beside her with a big smile on my face

"yes, yes i am" i sighed happly


	11. Chapter 11

_i tried guys but it sucks_

_i'm really sorry but it will get better i promise_

_enjoy xoxo_

* * *

(Mitchie's POV)

"how do i look?"

"damn! look at that ass" i laughed at Harper's words and looked at myself in the mirror

"these jeans are so tight" i whined

"you will get used to it, they look really good on you better then those baggy pants you always wear" she said smiling as i glared at her

"they are not that baggy"

"yeah but still these look better, i mean seriously i didn't knew you had an ass like that"

"ok enough about my ass" i said with a laugh as i smoothed out my shirt

"Mitch you look perfect"

"thank you" i walked to the bed and sat next to Harper

"so we have like an hour, let's talk what do you think she is taking you?" Harper asked

"i have no idea, i just hope it's legal" i said making her laugh, we stayed quiet for a few seconds then she talked again

"you know i think the whole rebel act is kinda...hot" Harper said

"yeah, me too"

"i wished Zeke was like that" she said with a sigh

"what?"

"well no not really i like that he is soft, but a girl wants more sometimes ok" she said as i laughed at her

"Michelle!"

"shit my dad!" i whisper yelled at Harper

"you didn't told him?" she whisper yelled back

"no i thought that he was working late"

"Michelle i called you" i heard my dad's voice from behind my door, i stood up and opened it

"yeah sorry dad i was talking to Harper" i said pointing over my shoulder

"oh well ok"

"what are you doing home? i thought you were working late"

"they didn't need me anymore so my boss send me home"

"oh ok" he looked at Harper then back at me and kept his gaze on me

"so..." i looked back to Harper who was looking anywhere but my dad or me, i was about to speak up again but then the bell rang

"i get it" i said but my dad blocked my way

"no i get it" he turned away and walked down the stairs

"do you think it's Alex?" i asked Harper who stood up and grabbed my arm

"duh!" she said as she pulled me down the stairs

(Alex's POV)

"ok Alex you got this, just go to the door and ring the bell" i said to myself, i looked at myself in the mirror and sighed

"why do i have to look so good" i nodded at myself and opened the cardoor before grabbing the flowers on the passenger seat

"ok just do it" i raised my hand and pressed the bell, i waited a minute and as i went to knock on the door it opened i my knuckles were met with a chest

"what are you doing?" i looked up and saw mr Torres glaring at me

"uhm hello sir"

"move your hand" he said then i realised i was still knocking against his chest, i pulled my hand back fast

"uh s-sorry sir"

"who are you?" he asked looking down at me

_he is huge!_

"i-i uh"

"Alex baby" i heard someone squeal

"uh hi?" i said as Harper threw herself on me and wrapped her arms around my neck

"i missed you" she said pecking my cheek

"Mitchie who is this?" i heard mr Torres say

"oh right dad this is Alex, she and Harper are...dating" she said avoiding my gaze

"oh?"

"yeah that's why Harper is here i helped her get ready for her date"

"and why are you dressed" he said crossing his arms

"well i have a date too, it's a double date"

"with who?" he asked glaring at me and i looked away

"with uhm...Dean" i turned to her so fast i swear i heard my neck crack

"but he is running a little late so we are meeting him there, so yeah bye dad" she pushed me and Harper out the door before walking out and closing the door

"i guess these are for you" i said handing Harper the flowers

"awh that's sweet" she said receiving a glare of Mitchie

"i'll explain in the car let's just get out of here" Mitchie said walking to the car and me and Harper followed

"just drop me off at my place" she said, i drove Harper home and waited for Mitchie who walked Harper to her door

"i'm sorry" she said as she got in

"it's ok just explain" she sighed and nodded

"i didn't tell my dad about us and i'm afraid to tell him, my dad isn't te easiest"

"yeah, he scared the crap out of me" i said making her giggle

"yeah so just pretend to date Harper till i tell him, please for me" she said as she grabbed my hand

"how can i say no to that look" i said and leaned in to kiss her pout away

"thank you, now let's go"

i parked the car as we arrived at the park and hurried to Mitchie's side to open her door for her

"thank you" she said smiling

"you are welcome"

"so here we are..at the park?"

"come with me" i grabbed her hand and pulled her with me

"where are we going?" she asked as i pulled her into the woods

"just trust me" i stopped and faced her

"what?" she asked, i smiled and reached in my pocket to grab the blindfold

"no no no, i am not putting this on"

"please" she sighed and nodded, i smiled and put the blindfold on her before grabbing her hand

"ok we are here" i grabbed the blindfold and untied it, i removed it slowly and heard her gasp

"oh my gosh"

"you like it?" i asked with a nervous smile

"i love it" i sighed in relief as she grinned big

"let's eat then" i grabbed her hand again and pulled her with me towards the blanket on the ground

(Mitchie's POV)

"so how is Dean?" i asked, me and Alex were laying side by side looking up at the stars

"don't know, i haven't talked to him since that day" she said with a sigh

"i'm sorry" i sat up and moved away from her

"no stop that" i fet her grab my hand and pull me down again only this time she had her arm around me and she laced our fingers together

"i didn't want this to happen he was your best friend"

"Mitch, best friends fight it's normal"

"are you sure" i said as i looked up at her

"i'm sure" she leaned down and pecked my lips

"why did you ask me out?" i asked

"because i like you" i sighed and sat up again

"yeah but why me? i'm a nerd" she chuckled and sat up

"yeah but your my nerd" she said making me smile

"and to be honest, your a really hot nerd"

"i'm a hot nerd?"

"yeah, you remind me of those sexy teachers you know with the glasses and shit"

"your weird" i laughed as she moved closer to me

"i think i need a tutor, Mitch" i felt her breath hitting my neck making me shiver

"y-you need a-a tu-tutor"

"mhm"

_oh my god she is killing me!_

"lay down" i said making her look at me

"what?" i stood on my knees and pushed her down

"lay down" i grabbed the blindfod off the ground and then grabbed her hands

"what are you doing?" she asked as i tied her hands together

"shh" i reached in the picnic basket and grabbed the whipcream, i grabbed the hem of her shirt and slide it up

"w-what are you doing" she stuttered making me smirk

"tutoring you" i grabbed the whipcream and opened it

"oh?"

"i'll ask you some questions, if you answer right you'll get some too if you answer wrong, well you'll see"

"o-ok"

"we will start with history" i said and straddled her

"who was the first president of America?" i smilled as i saw her frown

"uh..Obama?"

"wrong"

"what are you gonna do?" i smirked and leaned down to her stomach, i glanced up before biting on her skin

"shit!" i heard her gasp, i blushed as i sat up again

"how about math?"

"no i suck at that" she whined

"it's an easy question, 5+5?"

"duh 10"

"good" i leaned down again and sprayed the cream on her stomach before licking it off

"that feels good" she moaned, i smiled and sat up again

"i didn't expect that" she breathed out

"i'm a different person when i'm with you" i said and leaned down too kiss her, i reached up and untied her hands

"glad i make you so comfortable" she grabbed my hips and kissed me back

as we pulled away out of breath she still had her eyes close

"be my girlfriend?" she asked as she opened her eyes

"i'd love to" i said pecking her lips

"i don't want to hide it anymore, i don't care what people think"

"i love you" i said as i looked her in the eyes

"i love you too, so much" she said and leaned in again

"your dad hates me" Alex said as she walked me to my door

"he doesn't he just doesn't know you" i said stroking her cheek

"well i didn't really had a change to meet him"

"soon, i promise"

"i'll see you tomorrow?" she asked as i nodded and pulled her close

"see you tomorrow" i pecked her lips and pulled away to open my door

"bye" she said waving, i waved back and closed the door behind me before leaning against it

"i can't believe it" i squealed, i sighed and walked to the window to see if she left and saw her infront of my door...dancing?

(Alex's POV)

"bye" i waved at her as she walked in her house, i sighed and just stood there before jumping up and down doing a happy dance

"i'm dating Mitchie, she is my girlfriend, yeah!" i kept my dance going till i heard a knock

"shit!" i turned around and saw Mitchie with an amused look at the window

"hi, uhm i should go" i turned around and ran to my car

"Mitchie is my girlfriend" i said continueing my dance


	12. Chapter 12

_i actually liked this one i hope you guys do to_

_enjoyxoxo_

_sorry for the misspells_

* * *

(Alex's POV)

_"hey baby" i heard behind me making me smile, i closed my locker and turned to the person_

_"hey babe" i smiled as i wrapped my arms around her waist_

_"my dad is working late today so i thought why not come to my house and keep me company" Mitchie said as she wrapped her arms around my neck_

_"i would love to"_

_"mhm, you know what else you would love" she said as she pursed her lips_

_"oh i would love that" i said as i leaned in and.._

"fuck!" i groaned as i fell off my bed and on the ground

"Alex are you..what are you doing on the ground?" i looked up and saw Juliet looking down at me

"i had a dream, why are you in my house?" i asked confused as i stood up

"oh i was up a little early so i thought why not take a ride with Alex" she said with a grin

"and you thought that i would give you a ride?" i asked as i made my way to the bathroom

"well duh"

"ok fine but we have to pick up Mitchie first" i said making a big grin apear on her face

"tell me tell me tell me" she said jumping up and down and clapping her hands

"would you calm down" i grabbed her by her arms and held her still

"ok just tell me"

"it was fun, we kissed" i said and Juliet squeeled

"and and and?"

"and i asked her to be my girlfriend, and she said yes" i smiled as Juliet jumped me

"oh my gosh yaaaaaay" she cheered and hugged me tight

"you're even happier then me" i said with a laugh

"i'm just happy for you" she said as she let me go

"i'm happy too"

"well get your happy ass to the bathroom and hurry up so we can go pick up your wifey" she said and ran out of the room as i laughed at her

* * *

"get in the back" i said as i parked infront of Mitchie's house

"why?" Juliet whined

"do i really have to explain?" i said with a raised eyebrow

"fine" she sighed as she climed to the backseat

"don't touch anything" i said as she scoffed at me

"i'm not a kid" she said crossing her arms as i chuckled and got out the car, i walked to Mitchie's door and rang the bell

"you again?" mr Torres said after he opened the door

"u-uh g-good morning sir" i said with a nod

"yeah morning, what are you doing here?" he said

"w-well i was on my way to pick up Harper so i thought why not pick up Mitchie to, i don't live far from here...sir"

"i always take Michelle to school"

"oh well sorry sir" i was sure i would shit myself by the look he was giving me till i heard her beautiful voice

"dad don't scare her" i smiled as i saw Mitchie walking down from the stairs

"she wants to give you a ride but i told her that i always take you to school" her dad said glaring me down

"well not today i guess, now you can go straight to work and not worry that your late" she said as she grabbed her bagpack

"yeah your right, i'll see you tonight Michelle" he gave me one last glare and walked out the door

"i told you he hates me" i said as we watch her dad drive away

"just give him time" i sighed and faced her

"goodmorning my beautiful girlfriend" i wrapped my arms around her waist as she blushed

"goodmorning to you too" she said as she leaned in and kissed me on the lips, after she pulled away we just stood there looking at eachother before we heard a loud honk

"would you guys hurry!" i heard Juliet yell making us giggle

"you made her wait that long" Mitchie said as we walked to the car hand in hand

"yup" i smiled as i opened the door for her

"thank you" she said before kissing my cheek and getting in the car, i closed the door before walking to my side

"finally! i can't believe you made me wait so long you know i get bored fast" Juliet said

"i thought i told you to not touch anything" i said as she flipped me off making Mitchie giggle

"just shut up and drive"

* * *

"i'll help you with that" i said grabbing Mitchie's bag as we walked in the school

"thanks" she said grabbing my hand and i laced our fingers together

"awh that was so sweet Alex" i heard Juliet say but i wasn't really paying attention i was looking at Mitchie who had her head down blushing

"don't hide" i said making her look up

"sorry" she said looking down again

"your so cute" i said pecking her cheek as she blushed harder

"oh my gosh!" i looked away from Mitchie and saw Harper waving at us

"hey Harp" Mitchie said as she opened her locker

"hi Harper" i said as i handed Mitchie her bag

i watched as Mitchie grabbed her books from her locker, Harper and Juliet were starring at us which creeped me out

Mitchie sighed and closed her locker before swinging her bag on her shoulder, i smiled as i opened my arms and she walked into them wrapping her arms around my waist and resting her head on my chest

"awh!" Harper and Juliet said

"wait you guys are together right?" Harper asked, i smiled and nodded as Mitchie blushed again

"awh you guys!" Mitchie groaned and hide her face into my neck

"ok we will leave you too alone" Juliet said as she grabbed Harper's arm and pulled her away with her

"our friends are weird" i laughed, Mitchie looked up at me with a smile

"yeah they are"

"your beautiful you know that right?" i whispered as i hugged her tighter

"stop it" she whined as she hide her face again, i moved her hair out of her face and stroked her cheek

"i'm serious, your beautiful" she looked up again and gave me a shy smile

"well i try" she said flipping her hair making me laugh, she smiled and rested her head on my chest agian, i pulled her closer and rested my head on hers

"excuse me"

"what do you want" i said as i saw Justin glaring at us

"they club is having a meeting before class so i need Mitchie to come with me" he said

"fuck off loser"

"be nice" Mitchie said

"yeah Alex be nice" Justin said with a smirk

"he is so annoying why do you hang with him" i said with a pout to Mitchie who giggled at me

"i'll see you at lunch ok?" she said as she poked my bottom lip

"ok" she leaned up and placed her lips on mine

"we don't have all day" i heard Justin say, Mitchie tried to pull away but i pulled her closer

"fine i'll see you there!" Justin said and walked away

"that was so mean" Mitchie giggled as we pulled away

"i just wanted to show him your mine" she smiled and pecked my lips

"walk with me?"

(Mitchie's POV)

"sure" Alex said as she grabbed my hand and laced our fingers together

"still haven't talked to Dean?" i asked making her sigh

"no, i don't think he came to school" she said

"you should try and talk to him, go to his house"

"i don't know" she said pulling me closer

"i don't want you to fight with your best friend because of me" i said as i looked down at my shoes

"hey look at me" she put her fingers under my chin and pulled my head up

"i feel guilty"

"don't, Dean is an ass and i told you before bestfriends fight" she said and pecked my lips

"ok but you should talk to him"

"i will" i wrapped my arms around her neck and hers went to my waist

"good" i said as i pecked her lips

"i love you"

"i love you too"

"i'll miss you"

"i'll miss you too, i see you at lunch" i pulled away and walked into the classroom

"bye" i heard Alex yell behind the door making me laugh at her

"finally your here, and your late" Justin said as i sat down

"i'm not that late and Harper and Zeke aren't even here?" i said confused

"that's right, i wanted to talk to you"

"ok about what?"

"i want you to break up with Alex" he said as it was nothing

"excuse me?"

"she is not good enough for you ok! you should date me, i'm smart and caring" he said as he stood

"i don't care i don't like you and i told you that"

"but why Alex! what does she have that i dont'!" he yelled

"my heart!" i yelled back

"w-what?"

"i love Alex, and she loves me"

"no she doesn't she is Alex!"

"yeah my Alex, Justin get a life"

"Mitchie you better break up with her or else.."

"or else what?"

"i'll tell my mom" he said

"oh that's so scary"

"i can't believe you Alex is nothing, she is lazy and she only cares for herself she is just a piece of shit!" he said

_oh hell no!_

i raised my hand and slapped him across the face, he touched his cheek in shock

"don't ever! ever! talk about my baby like that you asshole" i gave him a glare and stormed out of the door, i jumped as i saw Alex still standing where i left her

"were you here the whole time?" i asked as she nodded

"i couldn't leave, i missed you" she pouted

"i just slapped your brother"

"hell yeah! wait why?"

"he called you lazy and a piece of shit" i said

"fucking dick" she said as she tried to open the door but i grabbed her arm and stopped her

"leave him he is still in shock" i said with a laugh

"i'll talk to him later, right now i just want to hold you till the damn bell rings"

"awh your so cute" i smiled as i wrapped my arms around her neck and kissed her on the lips

"i really love you" she said as she leaned her fore head on mine

"i really love you too" i said and pecked her lips


	13. Chapter 13

_im sorry for the late update _

_i hope you guys like it, sorry for the miss spells_

_enjoy xoxo_

* * *

(Alex's POV)

"finally! that was pure torture" i whined as i walked out of the classroom with Juliet

"oh it wasn't that bad" Juliet smiled as we walked to our lockers

"yeah duh, you are smart you get what he says to me it's like listening to Justin all i hear is bla bla bla" i opened my locker and dumbed my books in it before closing it

"awh you think i'm smart" Juliet said smiling

"it wasn't compliment, your actually really dumb" i smirked as her smile fell

"well you stink" she closed her locker and walked away

"i do?" i asked smelling myself before running behind her

"oh come on don't be mad" i said as i swung my arm around her shoulder

"your lucky i know your joking" she said

"who said i was joking?" she scoffed as she shoved me and walked to the cafetaria, i laughed and made me way to the doors of the cafetaria when i felt someone grab my wrist and pull me back

"hey Lexy"

"what do you want?"

"well i was wondering why you haven't answered my texts"

"why would i"

"because you always come by my house on the weekend"

"look Gigi we can't do this anymore" i realised she was still holding my hand so i pulled away

"why not?" she asked confused

"i'm dating someone" i said making her laugh

"yeah right, your Alex Russo you don't do relationships"

"no that's the old Alex Russo, i've changed"

"i don't believe you, who are you dating then?" she said crossing her arms

"why don't you follow and find out" i smiled and turned back to the doors and walked in with Gigi following, i looked around and saw Juliet at the table with Mitchie, Harper, Zeke and Max i smiled and walked towards them

"come on Alex it's not funny anymore" Gigi whined behind me, i ignored her and walked behind Mitchie

"what are you doing?" i heard Gigi say, i slipped my arms around Mitchie's waist from behind, she looked up and smiled as she saw me

"hey baby" i leaned down and pecked her lips

"hey" she said smiling, i smiled back an sat next to her lacing our fingers together

"you have got to be kidding me!" Gigi said looking at us shocked

"nope, me and Mitchie are dating now if you mind" i said waving her off

"ugh!" she screamed and stormed off

"stupid bitch" i said as i watched her storm out of the cafetaria

"what happend?" Mitchie asked confused

"she didn't believe me when i told her i was in a relationship" i said shrugging

"uh Alex" i faced Max as he said my name, he was pointing at something so i followed his finger and saw Dean

"now is your chance, go talk to him" Mitchie said giving my hand a supportive squeeze

"your right" i pecked her lips and made my way towards him

"hey" i said as i approach him, i gave him alittle smile but he kept his blank face

"Russo"

"can we..talk?" i asked him nervously

"sure" he turned and walked out of the door as i followed, we walked out of the school and i watched him as he leaned against the wall and grabbed a pack of cigarettes

"want one?" he asked

"uhm sure?" i said confused, he was acting so calm

"so what did you wanna talk about?"

"i wanted to talk about the fight" i said

"oh that" he said with a chuckle

"yeah it was a stupid fight, i mean we never fought about a girl"

"yeah so what makes Mitchie so special that we fought about her?" he asked

"i don't know, i guess the fact that i love her" he nodded as he took a puff of his cigarette

"so i was wondering if we could be friends again?" i asked

"i saw you kiss her"

"yeah, we are dating" i said smiling, he took a last puff before trowing the cigarette away

"you want to be friends again?" he asked

"yeah"

"dump her"

"what!" he grabbed the un lightened cigarette from my hand and put it in his mouth

"dump her" he said and lit up the cigarette

"why? didn't you listen, i love her"

"yeah but i like her and if i want something i get it, so dump her or i'll make sure you will break up" he put the cigarette in my mouth and walked away

"what the fuck" i said as i grabbed the cigarette from my mouth

(Mitchie's POV)

"come on Mitchie we are gonna be late" Harper said as we walked out of the cafetaria

"but Alex didn't come back, what if something happend" i asked looking around the hall which was empty

"i'm sure she is ok"

"you don't know for sure"

"look there is Dean" i saw Dean standing at the front door with his phone is his hand

"i'll go ask him"

"be careful" i gave Harper a smile and walked to Dean

"hey Dean" he looked up and gave me a smile

"hey"

"do you know where Alex is?" i watch his smile turn into a frown

"yeah she is outside"

"uh..thanks" i gave him a smile and walked out the door, i looked around and saw Alex sitting against a wall smoking

"hey" i said as i sat nex to her

"hi" i watched her smoking the cigarette

"you know that's really bad for you" i said pointing to the cigarette

"he said we could be friends again" she said making me smile

"that's good right?"

"i guess" she sighed and threw away the cigarette, we stayed like this in silence for a few minutes before she talked again

"he wants me to break up with you"

"w-what? why?" i stuttered

"because if Dean wants something he gets it" she stood up and crossed her arms

"oh.." i stood up and looked away from her

"i have to go" i grabbed her hand before sh could leave

"where are you going?" i asked her

"anywhere but here"

"then i'm going with you" she sighed and pulled her hand out of mine

"no i need some time alone, i have to think" she said

"about what?"

"everything! my bestfriend is making me choose between him and the girl i love and that's really hard for me!" she yelled, i can't believe this

"well if you really loved me you you wouldn't even have to think about it!" i yelled back

"Mitchie, if Harper made you choose between her or me what would you do"

"i choose you because if Harper makes me choose she isn't a friend at all and i would choose you because i love you!"

"look just give me some time ok, it's not like we breaking up"

"oh yeah? thenk why does it feel like it" i didn't give her time to talk i just turned away and ran back into the schoolbuilding

(Alex's POV)

i sighed as i watched Mitchie run into the building

"good job Russo" i grabbed my phone and called the number i knew by heart and i knew for sure that the person wasn't in school, i heared the phone ring and then i heared a voice as i walked to my car

"this better be important" the voice asked out of breath

"i'm coming over" i heard the voice groan, i sighed as i got in my car

"why, i'm kinda busy"

"it's about Mitchie"

"i'll me waiting" i clicked the phone shut and started the car to drive to the only person that knew everything about me

Jason Grey

* * *

"Jason open up!" i knocked on his door and after a few seconds the door opened

"i'll call you" Jason told the blonde who was standing next to him

"you better" she said and leaned in to kiss him, i crossed my arms as i watch the kiss getting more heated

"hhmh" i cleared my throat making them pull away, the blonde gave him a flirty smile and left

"finally i thought she will never leave" he said walking in the house, i chuckled and followed him

"so what's wrong?" he asked as i sat down next to him on the couch

"so you know the fight me and Dean had right?"

"i was there" he said nodding his head

"ok so Dean came to school today and i went to talk to him, we had a smoke he was acting really calm but then he said that if i wanted to be friends again i had to dump Mitchie"

"what a dick!" Jason said sitting up

"yeah, so when i asked him why he said if he wants something he gets something and what he wants is.." i trailed off as Jason sighed

"Mitchie" he finished my sence and i nodded

"and what happend then?" he asked

"well i stayed outside and then Mitchie came...god i'm so stupid!" i hide my head in my hands and screamed into them

"what happend?" Jason said rubbing my back, i looked at him and realised that my vision was blury and then i realised i was crying

"i yelled at her! i told her i couldn't choose between her and Dean! i'm a fucking idiot!"

"your not, it's hard to choose between two people you love but Mitchie is your girlfriend you should put her in the first place" he said

"but if i choose her i lose Dean and if i choose Dean i lose Mitchie, when did my life get so hard" i sighed and wipped away the tears

"when you started to love, you love Mitchie and if Dean makes you choose he is not a real friend"

"that's what Mitchie said"

"then maybe you should listen to her"

"you are right, as always" i said with a smile

"i knew that" he said smiling

"thanks" he nodded and wrapped his arms around me

"i'm always here for you"

"i just hope she forgives me" i mumbled against his chest

"just tell her that you love her" he said as i pulled away

"ugh i'm not used to this reationship shit" i said laughing

"but you'll try for Mitchie, cause you love her"

"yeah"

"come on say it"

"i love her" i said

"louder"

"i love her" i said harder

"louder!" i said jumping on the couch, i laughed and followed him

"I FUCKING LOVE MICHELLE TORRES!" i yelled jumping on the couch

"hey! would you two shut the fuck up some people trying to sleep here!" i stopped jumping and looked to the stairs seeing Shane in his boxers

"sorry" me and Jason said

"Shane baby come back" i heard a female voice coming from upstairs

"coming babe" he rolled his eyes and walked up again

"i will never get you Greys" i said as Jason shrugged

"no one will" he smiled and sat down again turning on the tv

(Mitchie's POV)

"aren't you gonna get that?" my dad asked as my phone rang for the 50th time, Alex has been calling me non stop for hours but i didn't answer her

"it's not important" i grabbed my phone and turned it off

"so how was school?" he asked taking a sip of his drink

"good" i replied poking at my food

"if your not hungry you can go" he said, i sighed and stood up

"i'm gonna make my homework" i said and walked up the stairs, i grabbed my bag and sat at my desk

after a half hour making my homework i heard a ticking noise, i looked around my room and saw something hitting my window, i walked to it and opened it

"what are you doing here?" i whisper yelled

"you didn't answer my calls so i thought i'd stop by"

"well i don't want to talk so leave" i closed my locker and went back to my desk

"Mitch" i turned back to my window and saw Alex, i rushed to the window and pulled her in

"thanks" she said as she stood infront of me, i glared at her and hit her arm

"are you insane! what if you fell" i glared at her

"but i didn't"

"what do you want?" i turned away from her and sat on my bed

"i came to apologize, i was a fucking idiot"

"continue" i said crossing my legs

"i'm so so sorry Mitchie your right Dean is not a friend but you are my girlfriend and i love you and i'm fucking stupid and i get it if you hate me right now but please please give me another chance, i spend the whole day crying my eyes out at Jason's because i thought that i may have loosed you and it broke me Mitchie, i'm so sorry baby" i looked at her and saw that she had tears in her eyes, i stood up and grabbed her hand

"that's all i wanted to hear" i said and leaned in to kiss her on the lips

"so does that mean we are still together" she asked as we pulled away

"yeah" she smiled and lifted me up and spun me around

"no put me down" i squeeled, she laughed and dropped me on the bed before climbing ontop of me and kissing me again

"Michelle are you ok?" i heard my dad's voice and i pushed Alex off me

"uhm yeah dad i thought i saw a spider"

"oh ok" i heard him walk down the stairs and i turned to Alex who was laying on her back looking up at the ceiling, i smirked and jumped on her stomach making her groan

"how would you like to spend the night?" i asked

"but what about your dad?" she asked confused

"he never checks on me and i can always lock the door" i leaned down and pecked her lips

"i'll call my mom" she said standing up making me fall next to her

"i love you" she said leaning down to kiss my lips

"i love you too" i said smiling


	14. Chapter 14

_Hi guys, sorry for the late update but i was really busy_

_it's not so good but i felt like writing this just for fun_

_sorry if i spelled something wrong_

_i hope you guys like it_

_enjoy xoxo_

* * *

(Alex's POV)

"Alex" i groaned as i felt someone shake me

"go away Max" i said as i tried to hit the person

"Lexy wake up" i heard a whisper in my ear making me shiver and open my eyes, i smiled as i saw Mitchie

"hey" i said as i stretched

"hey, your a really heavysleeper i've been shaking you for like 5 minutes" Mitchie said with a laugh before standing up from the bed

"yeah sorry, why did you wake me?" i asked as i layed back down

"your phone kept ringing so i thought i'll pick it up"

"who was it?"

"your mom"

"what did she want?" i felt the bed dip before i turned and faced Mitchie

"she wanted you to help at the substation after school"

"ugh! i forgot about that" i whined, Mitchie smiled and lifted her hand and stroked my cheek

"well you never been a happy worker" she said as she stroked my cheek

"well i thought i coud hang with my sexy girlfriend but i guess im stuck with work" i said with a pout

"i could come by if you want"

"please, i don't think i'll survive it without you" she giggled and leaned closer brushing our noses together

"i don't think i'll survive without seeing you" i smiled at her and kissed her gently on the lips

(At school)

as if this day could get worse, first i found out that i couldn't hang out with Mitchie after school and then the princaple tells me that my teacher is sick so i have a free period! i could be sleeping now but no! but i'm here now so i walked Mitchie to her class and went to my car to listen to some music

"this sucks" i watched as Nate got in my car and sighed, he was in my class to so he had a free period too

"well hello to you too, do you always do this" i said as i smiled at him

"do what?" he asked confused

"get in people's car without asking?" he scoffed and leaned back in his seat

"shut up Russo" he said making me laugh

"where are your brothers?"

"Shane has class and Jason is taking a piss" he said pointing out the window, i laughed as i saw Jason pissing against a tree

"he knows that we are at school and we have bathrooms there"

"yeah" Nate laughed as Jason zipped up his pants and ran to my car before getting in

"sup Russo" he said as he held out his hand to do our special handshake

"iew dude i'm not touching your hand after you took a piss" i grimaced at him, he laughed and pulled his hand back

"sorry"

"so what are we doing?" Nate asked

"don't know" i said as i shrugged

"i have an idea" Jason said and pulled his phone out

"what?" i asked as i turned in my seat to look at him

"i met this chick last week, dudes she is a freak" he said laughing

"do tell please?" Nate said also turning in his seat

"she is like very flexible and when i met her which was at this party she was fucking stoned i asked her what she was smoking and dude it was fucking awesome"

"what was it?" i asked

"i have no fucking idea but it was nothing like we ever smoked, she said her cousin had smuggled it from Thailand or something"

"awesome" Nate said smiling

"i texted her she said that we could come to her"

"i don't know guys, Mitchie is gonna be very pissed if i came stoned to school" i said looking back at th school

"oh come on Russo, we are not gonna stay long just a few minutes and we will go" i hesitated for a second before looking at Nate and Jason who were both smiling at me, i sighed and started the car

"let's go" i shook my head as Nate and Jason cheered

* * *

i sighed as i parked infront of the house of the girl

"ok so we go inside we talk you fuck and then we get out right?" i asked Jason

"yeah yeah don't worry" i watched as Jason and Nate got out of the car before i followed

"ok stay cool" Jason said before knocking, few seconds later the door opened revealing an asian looking girl

"hey baby" she said as she leaned in and pecked Jason's lips

"hey"

"well don't just stand there, come in" she stepped aside to let us in, she led us down some stairs and when we got downstairs i saw some people sitting

"i don't know if Jason told you guys my name but i'm Ella" she said holding out her hand

"Nate" Nate smiled and shook her hand

"Alex" i gave her a smile

"cute name" she smiled and turned away towards the other people

"guys meet Jason, Nate and Alex" she said pointing to us

"hi i'm Caitlyn" a girl with brown hair said

_she looks cool_

"i'm Sander" a boy said smiling

_ugh flirt_

"Barron"

_he looks cool too_

"i'm Dana"

_wauw that's a huge smile, well not as huge as Mitchie's_

"I'm Tess" a blond girl said looking me up and down

"well you guys have fun you know where everything is, bye" Ella grabbed Jason's arm and pulled him upstairs, i sighed and looked around it was fucking huge

"Ella is loaded, her dad owns like almost every hotel in town and her mom is a doctor" i looked beside me and saw Tess smiling at me

"yeah i can tell" i said as i saw a big ass tv almost covering half of the wall

"so while those two are fucking upstairs how about we lit something up" Barron said holding up alittle bag with a joint in it

"hell yeah" everyone cheered as they sat in a circle but i just stood there looking at them

"come on Alex" Tess said waving me over

"i don't know we have to go back to school and i don't think my girlfriend is gonna be happy seeing me stoned" i said, i noticed Tess's expression change but i shrugged it off

"come on Alex, Mitchie is not gonna noticed" Nate said

"ugh fine" i groaned as i sat down next to Tess

"one puff" i said and Barron handed me the joint, i took a puff and i have never ever felt something like this

"holy shit" i said giggling

"some awesome shit huh" Sander said as i took another puff

"i'm flying" i yelled as everyone laughed at me

(Mitchie's POV)

where the hell is Alex! she had a free period but i can't find her, i sighed as i closed my locker and saw Juliet walking to me

"hey hey Mitchie" she said smiling

"hey, your in Alex's class right?" i asked

"yeah why?"

"well i can't find her"

"i think she is with Nate cause i don't see him"

"should i worry?"

"pff no, she and the Grey's have been friends since forever"

"yeah.."

"oh look there she is" Juliet said pointing at the schooldoors, i saw Alex, Nate and Jason walking our way while laughing and pushing eachother

"Lex there you are" i smiled at her as she stood infront of me

"heeeeeey" she laughed

"are you ok Lex?"

"afcourse i'm ok, why wouldn't i be" she smiled as she swung her arm around my shoulder

"just wondering" i smelled something weird so i turned to Alex and sniffed her shirt

"have you been smoking" i asked she looked at Nate and Jason before they all laughed loudly

"your stoned" she stopped laughing and bumped Nate and Jason to stop too

"no absolutly not i can't believe you would think that Michelle" she said crossing her arms

"yes you are! don't lie Alex"

"ok fine i'm stoned and i feel ontop of the world!" she said spreading her arms

"woehoe let's fly away!" Jason yelled as he skipped away

"guys! have you seen my dog!" Nate asked as he ran off looking around

"you don't have a dog Nate" Juliet said laughing, i sighed in relief as i saw Shane walking to us

"hey Shane can you please take care of your brothers" i asked

"why?" he asked confused

"oh my god mittens!" Nate yelled running back at us

"what the hell?" Shane said confused as Nate hugged him

"i thought you were dead, dont' ever scare me like that young lady!"

"dude what are you talking about?"

"you look like a hobo, come on i'm gonna give you a nice shower"

"dude!" Shane said as Nate dragged him with him, i laughed and turned back to Alex but she was gone

"oh no where is Alex?" i asked Juliet who shrugged

"Alex give it back!" i heard someone yell across the hall and saw Alex dancing

"come on" Juliet chuckled and followed me

"Alex come on" i heard the guy say as Alex continued to dance

"Alex give him his phone back" i said giving her a glare but she ignored me and looked threw the phone

"oh i love this song" she said as she pressed a button

"you know you love me i know you care just shout whenever and i'll be there!" Alex sang as Juliet kept laughing and the guy ducked his head in embarrassment

_never thought a jock would listen to Justin Bieber_

"Alex" i groaned and grabbe the phone away from her before stopping the music

"hey!" Alex whined as she tried to grab the phone

"no!" i handed the phone back to the guy who thanked me and rushed away

"your so mean" Alex said crossing her arms with a pout

"Alex what were you thinking"

"i was just listening to the song"

"i didn't mean that i ment why did you get stoned and came to school!" i said

"i'm sorry i won't do it again" she said looking down at her shoes

"damn right!"

"i'm sorry mommy" she said pouting

"i'm not your mommy dummy i'm your girlfriend" i said making her grin

"really? your hot, i was planning to kiss you but i thought you would hit me" she said

"i'm not kissing you" i said glaring at her

"why not" she whined

"because you've been very bad!" she sighed but smiled and stared at me

"don't look at me like that"

"oh my god look" she said pointing at the ceiling

"oh my god what!" Juliet said looking up, i looked up also then i felt a pair of lips against mine

"HAH! i kissed you!" she said as she ran away

"Alex!" i yelled after her but she kept running

"Alex watch ou-" before i could finish talking she already ran against the wall and fell down with a tud

"i'll let you handle that" Juliet said with a laugh and walked away, i sighed and walked to Alex

"what am i gonna do with you?"

"i have a boo boo" Alex said before laughing


	15. Chapter 15

_here it is people, here is where al the drama is gonna start!_

_please read and revieuw_

_thanks and enjoy xoxo_

* * *

(Mitchie's POV)

"Old MacDonald had a farm, E-I-E-I-O , And on his farm he had a cow, E-I-E-I-O, With a moo-moo here, and a moo-moo there, Here a moo, there a moo, Everywhere a moo-moo, Old MacDonald had a farm, E-I-" Alex sang out loud as we walked back to to school, she kept running into things and yelling i couldn't let her go to class like this so i waited until lunch

"ALEX!" i yelled making her shut up

"sorry" she said pouting

"ok we have to find Max, i just hope he knows what to do to you" i grabbed her hand and pulled her with me

"oh we are going for a walk" she said as she skipped behind me

"no we are not" i said glaring at her

"hey pretty lady i have to pee" she said as she pulled me back

"no we have to find Max"

"fine then i'll pee in my pants" she stopped and pulled her hand away from mine

"don't you dare!" i grabbed her arm and pulled her to the bathroom, we walked in and i pushed her towards the toilets

"go" i said but she shook her head and pouted making me groan

"what if the monster grabs me" she said in her baby voice

"Alex there are no monsters in there"

"yes there is, come with me" she said

"no i'm not watching you pee"

"then look away"

"ugh! fine!" i pushed her in before following her

"so here we are" she said with a smile

"pee Alex!"

"i don't have to pee" she said as she walked into me

"then why are we here?" i gasped as my back hit the wall behind me

"i just wanted to be alone with you" she said as rested her hands on my hips

"Alex we are not doing this"

"doing what?"

"Alex" i whined as she leaned closer

"come on baby" she crashed her lips against mine and kissed me roughly, my hands went to her neck as hers slide down to my ass

"Alex" i moaned as she squeezed my ass

"babe you make me so hot" she whispered against my lips

"Alex we can't do this"

"do what? it's just kissing" she said as she kissed down my jawline

"y-yeah but it's g-going to far" i stuttered as she sucked on my neck

"come on baby isn't this what you want" she asked

"n-no not now and not like this"

"come on Mitch it's not like we never fucked before" i glared at her and pushed her of me

"that was a mistake ok! we were both drunk"

"oh yeah? i clearly remember you screaming out my name" she mocked as i pushed her again

"shut up Alex"

"oh Alex more, oh fuck me Alex fuck me, i want you inside me mo-" she got cut off when i smacked her across the cheek, she held her cheek in shock

"your a fucking asshole!" i kicked the door open and ran out

"Mitchie!" i heard her yell after me but i kept running until i reach the frontdoor of the school

"Mitchie wait" she stopped infront of me and put her hands on her knees trying to catch her breath

"Alex i can't believe you talked to me like that, i thought i ment more to you then sex" i was close to tears by now so i turned away from her and faced the door

"you mean more then sex to me, i'm sorry Mitchie'' she said still slightly out of breath

"then why were you acting like an asshole"

"i don't even know where i am" i sighed and then the bell rang, i grabbed her hand and puled her with me

"come on, we have to find Max" we walked to the cafetaria and i saw Max sitting at our usual table, i sighed in relief and walked to him

"hey guys" he smiled up to us

"Max please help me" i pleaded

"with what?" he asked confused

"with this" i said as i pointed to Alex

"are you ok Mitchie?" i looked beside me and Alex was gone

"oh not again!" i groaned and sat next to him

"what's wrong?" he asked with a laugh

"Alex went with Nate and Jason to god knows where and smoked god knows what"

"what!"

"i know right"

"she smoked without me, that's so not cool" he whined

"Max! are you serious, i had to take care of a stoned Alex who was singing kid songs the whole time" i said making him laugh

"that's Alex for ya"

"what should i do?"

"give her food, she is gonna get hungry and if she eats she will fall asleep and when she wakes up she will be the old Alex again" he said eating his lunch like nothing is wrong

"food? i have to feed her" i asked

"yeah but i think you should find her first" he laughed

"guys!" we looked up seeing Shane running towards us

"have you seen Nate and Jason" he asked

"no i lost Alex too" i said as he sat down with a sigh

"i have no idea what they smoked but it must be some real good shit" he laughed

"i don't get why you guys are so cool about this" i asked

"it's not the first time" Shane said laughing as i layed my head on the table

"oh my god there you are Mitchie" i looked up and saw a laughing Harper and Juliet

"what?" i asked confused as they kept laughing

"c-come on" Harper grabbed my hand and pulled me with her as Juliet, Shane and Max followed

we got outside the cafetaria and i couldn't hold in my laugh, Alex, Nate and Jason were dancing and singing there asses off in the hall while everyone laughed and a few filmed it

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed_

_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell_

_You don't know oh oh_

_You don't know you're beautiful_

"what's going on here?" i heard the princaple say as he took the scene infront of him

"uh nothing sir" i grabbed Alex's arm to make her stop but she kept going, the princaple sighed and shook his head

"just take care of her please" he gave her one last look and walked away

"come on Alex"

"no Mitchieeeee" she whined

"Alex i'll make you food come on let's go home"

"no i don't want food" i sighed and looked around seeing that everyone took off

_eh i'll give it a try_

"if you come now we could have sex" Alex stopped and faced me

"are you serious?"

"yes now come on"

"yes! later peeps i'm getting sex!" she grabbed my hand and pulled me with her

"give me your keys"

"why?" i groaned and reach in her pantspocket for her keys

"oeh are we getting started" i grabbed the keys and pushed her aside

"get in idiot"

...

"dad!" i called out as i walked in my house with Alex behind me, i got no reply and i sighed in relief

"ok let's go" she grabbed my hand but i pulled her back

"sit down, i'm gonna make you something to eat" i watched as she sat down and grinned

"food and sex, wauw" i walked to the kitchen and made her a sandwich as i walked back she was laughing at the tv

"what are you doing?"

"oh my god this is so funny" she said

"it's not turned on" i said as i handed her the sandwich and sat next to her

"oh, but i know something else is" i watched as she turned and faced me

"i'm so turned on" she said as she layed on me

"Alex i told you we can't" i whined as i tried to push her off

"it's just kissing, i swear"

"just kissing?" i asked as i raised my eyebrow at her

"yes i won't try anything"

"fine!" she smiled and attacked my lips, my arms slid around her neck as hers rubbed my sides

i don't know how long we were kissing but i felt her tongue licking my bottemlip and she was behaving so i opened my mouth and our lips moved together

"what the hell is this!" i heard a yell and then i felt Alex's weight was gone, i opened my eyes and saw my dad with Alex on the ground

"dad? it's not what it looks like"

"oh so you weren't kissing with that!" he yelled pointing to Alex

"dad don't call her that" i said as i stood up and rushed to Alex's side

"Mitchie why were you kissing her!" i helped her stand and faced my dad again

"b-because she is my girlfriend" i stuttered

"over my dead body!" he yelled as he reached out for me but i felt Alex pull me back

"leave her alone"

"Michelle i forbid you to see this girl ever again!"

"what's wrong with you! can't you see that we are ment to be" Alex yelled as she came face to face with my dad

"Alex baby please calm down" i said as i tried to pull her back

i was not letting my half stoned girlfriend fight my crazy dad

"you listen good, you leave now and nothing will happen and you leave my daughter alone" he threatened

"make me" Alex said glaring up at him and that was all it took for my dad and he pushed her down before jumping her and grabbing her by her shirt

"are you really gonna make me fight you" he yelled

"i'm not afraid of you" Alex yelled back trying to get loose from his grip

"dad no stop!" i cried out as he pushed her down again

"Michelle shut up!"

"no dad stop!" i yelled but he ignored me and i watched as he wrestled with Alex on the floor, i saw him lift up his fist and just as he was about to swing i yelled like i never did before

"FUCKING LET HER GO!" i yelled and my dad stopped looking up at me

"what did you say?" he said as he stood up before pushing Alex down again

"is said let her go!" i pushed past him and went to Alex

"you have never talked to me like that" he said

"well you are being a jackass"

"ok that's it, go to your room now Michelle!"

"no" i said as i grabbed Alex's hand

"Michelle!"

"don't call me that!"

"Mitch baby calm down" i heard Alex say

"no!"

"Michelle, if you go up to your room now we will act like nothing happend ok?" my dad said

"i think we should do as he says" Alex said

"what! no Alex"

"relax, he is mad now but give him some time ok"

"will you call me?" i asked

"afcourse, i love you" she said smiling

"i love you too" i leaned in and kissed her on the lips

"i see you later" she told my dad before walking out the door but not without taking her sandwich

"up" was the only thing he said before walking out the room

(Alex's POV)

as i came back from Mitchie's i showered and got something to eat it was now around 9 and i called Mitchie 4 times but she didn't pick up

"still no respone?" Max asked as he sat next to me on the couch

"no and my fucking head is hurting, remind me not to go with Jason to weird people" i said making him laugh

"you can always go to her you know"

"yeah, wanna come with?" i asked

"why?"

"cause if i get my ass whipped you can take Mitchie and run" i said laughing

"ok come on"

...

"ok stay here and if i call you come up" i told Max before getting out the car, i walked to the side of the house and looked up to Mitchie's window, her lights were out but she never went to bed this early, i grabbed a branch from the tree and pulled myself up i climbed the rest then looked at her window but the curtans were closed

"what the fuck?"

i knocked but i got no respone so i desided to get my rebel side up and pluck it open. i grabbed my pocketknife i always have with me and fiddled with the lock and finally got it open, i climbed in and the room was darm

"Mitch" i whispered but nothing, i walked to the bed and it was empty?

"Mitchie" i said, i looked around and saw that her closet was open and empty so was her desk

"fuck!" i ran downstairs but found no one

"no this can't be happening!" i opened the door and ran outside and into my car

"what's wrong?" Max asked

"he took her! he fucking took her" i yelled as i fiddled with my carkeys

"what do you mean? Alex calm down!" i finally started the car and sped away

"Alex your gonna get us killed!" i drove as fast i could and as i drove i passed a car that looked simulair as the one Steve has

"he is fucking dead" i made a u turn and sped towards the car, i saw him park infron of the house and run to the door which i didn't close

"stay here" i got out my car and walked back to the house, i knocked and waited

"what?" he said as he opened

"where is she!"

"who?" he asked with a smile

"Mitchie! where the fuck is she! where did you took her!" i yelled but he kept smiling

"she is gone, you will never see her again"

"what do you mean she is gone"

"she is at a place where you will never find her"

"you fucking asshole!" i swung at him but he duck and pushed me on the ground

"you really think you can beat me" he said as he kicked my stomach

"she is my daughter!" he got down and punched me

"Alex!" i heard Max yell

"you will never ever see her again now fuck off or i call the police" he gave me one last punch and walked back in the house

"Alex you ok!" Max said as he helped me stand

"no, i have to find Mitchie"

"no Alex we are going home"

"no Max! you don't understand! i fucking love her i have to get her back!"

"look where ever he took her she is safe, it's his daughter but you got to get cleaned up and tomorrow i will help you find her ok?" i sighed

"fine" i whimpered

"wow dude are you crying?" Max asked in shock

"the love of my life is gone and i don't know if i'm gonna get her back! no dude i'm fucking happy!" i yelled and walked back to my car

"sorry"

"it's fine" i got in my car and leaned back in my seat

"Alex?" i heard Max say

"yeah?" i closed my eyes and tried to get my breath in controle

"you really love her huh?"

"more than everything"


	16. Chapter 16

_i hope you guys like it, it's kinda rushed but yeah..._

_revieuw please_

_enjoy xoxo_

* * *

(Alex's POV)

"and?" Max asked as me and the Greys walked in

it's been weeks since i've last saw Mitchie and i was gettng really stressed

"nothing" Nate said with a sigh

we've been looking for her since that day but we got nothing, i asked Harper if she knew some familymembers but she knew nothing and i don't know much about Mitchie's family only that she lived with her dad who is really pissing me off right now. i went back to his house a few days ago to talk...

_Flashback_

_"what are you doing here?" Steve asked as he saw me standing infront the door_

_"where is Mitchie! i'm not leaving until you tell" i said as i crossed my arms, he laughed and closed the door_

_i sighed and kicked the door, i walked around to the backyard and opened the backdoor before walking to the kitchen seing Steve infront the stove_

_"seriously dude what the hell is wrong with you!" i watched as he ran a hand threw his hair and turn to me_

_"what do you want?"_

_"i wanna know where Mitchie is"_

_"why!" he yelled, i backed away slightly as he glared at me_

_"because she is my girlfriend and i love her" i said and he scoffed at me_

_"you don't know shit about love"_

_"oh and you do? i did nothing but love Mitchie for years even if it was from a distance all you did is give her crap and always leave her alone! who the fuck let's there 17 year old daughter home alone for days without even saying that you were going out! i was the one who held her that day that you were god knows where cause she is afraid of the storm! now just stop this shit and tell me where my girl is!" i yelled, i saw his face fall and he looked down_

_"get the fuck out" he mumbled and looked up at me_

_"no just tell me where she is please" i pleaded, he shook his head and pointed his finger out_

_"leave!" i sighed and left_

Steve is an ass but after i yelled at him i noticed change in him, it did hurt him what i said but it was the truth

"Alex?" i heard someone call my name

"huh?"

"i said come on we are gonna be late for school" Jason said

"oh yeah.." he sighed and put his hand on my shoulder

"we are gonna find her, don't lose faith" he said, i looked up at him and smiled

"i won't" i stood up and grabbed my bag before walking out the door with the guys following

(At school)

school has never been this exhausted, everyone has been asking me where Mitchie is and if we broke up and i don't have any answers so i just ignore them and now they think something is wrong with me because i bassically shut down everyone exept the people who are the closest to me and mostly i'm sleeping like now i'm leaning against my locker trying to get some sleep cause every night i try to close my eyes i see her infront of me

"miss Russo" i sighed and opened my eyes seeing the pricaple infront of me

"i didn't do it i swear" i whined, he chuckled and shook his head

"no i'm not here to punish you"

"oh well that's new, why are you here then?"

"come with me" he smiled and walked in to his locker, i swung my bag on my shoulder and followed him

"sit down" i obeyed and sat in the seat infront of his desk

"what's wrong?" i asked confused

"i wanted to talk to you about Mitchie" he said

"what's with Mitchie"

"i wanna know why she left, it's a bit shady that her dad came here and said that she was leaving" he said with a confused look

"her dad has some issues with me dating Mitchie" ok believe it or not but princaple Laritate was like my best friend, he always helped me and i could talk to him about everything

"so he has a problem with Mitchie being gay?"

"yup"

"i knew there was something up especially when he took Justin with him"

"yeah i-..wait what?" i asked him

"he came here with Justin and said that Mitchie is gonna leave for a while, something with family or something" he said rolling his eyes

"Justin? when did he came here?"

"the day after you told me about the fight you have with Dean, why? shoud i told you?" he asked and i stood up pacing around the room

"you think!"

"oeps sorry" he gave me a guilty look

"i should have known he had to do something with it! i'm gonna fucking kill him!" i stood up from my seat and sped to the door

"Alex no!" i felt mr Laritate grab my arm and pull me back

"let me go"

"no Alex just sit down and let me talk to Justin ok?" he said as he led me back to the seat and went back to his desk

"fine but i'm gonna stay here" i said as i crossed my arms

"could Justin Russo come to the principal office immediately" he said into the microfoon before facing me again

"promise you'll behave"

"i can't promise that" as i said that the door opened and Justin walked in

"you wanted to see me sir"

"asshole" i jumped from my seat and grabbed him by his collar

"Alex!" Laritate yelled, i pushed Justin down the other seat and sat down

"why am i here? and why is she here?" Justin asked nervously

"Justin remember that day that you came here with mr Torres?" Laritate asked and i could see Justin's face pale

"i-i.." he stuttered making me more annoyed then i already was

"just talk you idiot" i yelled, he winced and backed away alittle with his seat

"yes i remember" he mummled

"ok well i guess you know why mr Torres told me that Mitchie is going away for some time"

"yes.."

"mind telling me?"

"i can't.." i groaned and stood up

"just fucking talk! what the fuck is wrong with you!"

"Alex please calm down" Laritate said

"no! i will not calm down, i just wanna know where my girlfriend is!" i felt my eyes sting and i knew i was about to cry but i wasn't gonna cry infront of Justin

"Alex ple-" Laritate started but i cutt him off and walked closer to Justin

"listen you fucking loser, fucking tell me where Mitchie is or i swear i'm gonna fucking kill you" i grabbed his shirt and pulled him up

"d-don't hurt me" he stuttered

"just talk, please i just want my girl back" i said and i could here my voice break, i let him go and sighed

"are you crying?" he asked, i was crying but i didn't care right now i wanted Mitchie back

"yes, can't you see that this is hurting me i love her" i sobbed and sat back down

"Alex i'm sorry, i didn't knew she was this important to you" he kneeled infront of me as i looked up

"a-afcourse it is, Justin i love her just please please tell me" he reached out and wiped my tears away

"i'm sorry but i don't know"

"what?"

"i don't know where he took her"

"what am i gonna do" i put my head between my head and cried my eyes out

"Alex please stop crying, i'm gonna help you"

"how?" i looked up and wiped my tears, Justin turned to Laritate

"can i see Mitchie's file?" he asked

"that's private Justin"

"please sir" i watched as Laritate sighed and opened a drawer

"what are you planning?" i asked Justin

"just trust me"

"here" Laritate handed Justin Mitchie's file and he opened it

"ok so we know that Mitchie lives with her father but still is in contact with her mother right?"

"yeah" i watched as he took something out and read it

"i have it" he said as he grabbed his phone

"what?"

"the number of her mom, i remember that Mitchie told me one time that she doesn't really has a family besides her dad, her mom and her aunt"

"so maybe she is at her mom" Justin nodded and dialed the number

"here" he handed me the phone and as i put it against my ear i heard a voice

"hello?" said an unfamiliar voice

"uhm is this.." i looked down at the file searching for a name

"hello?"

"yes is this Diana?" i asked

"yes who is this?" YES!

"uh..i'm Alex Russo ma'am, i wanted to ask something if that's ok?"

"sure?" she said

"is Mitchie there?" i asked, she didn't respone but i could here noises coming from the other side and then i heard that beautiful voice

"Alex baby?" i heard Mitchie say

"Mitch? yes baby it's me"

"oh my god" she whispered then i heard a sob

"don't cry baby" i said as i felt myself tear up again

"i miss you so much Lexy"

"don't worry baby i'm coming for you" i said

"Alex please, i need you"

"baby i'm already on my way" i said as i grabbed my bag and walked to the door, before i could walk out i felt a hand grab me

"let me go" i said as i saw Justin fold something and put it in his pocket

"i have the adress i'm coming with you" he said with a smile

"thank you" i said smiling back

"baby i'm coming" i said in the phone

"i love you"

"i love you too" i hung up and hand Justin the phone back

"where to?" i asked him

"Dallas, Texas" he said with a sigh

_Dallas, Texas, the Russo's are coming_


	17. Chapter 17

_i hope you guys like it and thank you all for the revieuws _

_enjoy xoxo_

* * *

(Mitchie's POV)

"i love you too" i heard Alex say before she hung up i set the phone back and broke down in tears, i felt arms wrap around me and i turned and buried my face in my mom's neck

"baby calm down" she said as she rubbed my back as i kept sobbing

"m-mom sh-she" i stuttered between sobs

"was that your Alex?" she asked as she led me to the couch and sat me down next to her

"y-yes"

"oh honey...what did she say?" my mom asked worried, i looked up at her and gave her alittle smile

"that she is coming for me" i choked out, my mom smiled and hugged me

"that's good right"

"y-yeah but i'm afraid" i said as i pulled back

"why?"

"what if dad hurts her"

"sweetie he won't" she said

"you don't know that mom, you didn't know how he freaked that night he brought me here" i said

"that's because you don't want to tell me" she said calmly

"yeah.."

"wanna talk about it?" she said as she swung her arm around me shoulder and pulled me to her

"ok, me and Alex were at my place and we were...making out"

"Mitchie!" my mom said with an amused smile, that's what i love about her i could talk with her about everything

"yes mom i know" i said with a chuckle

"ok continue" she said

"ok, then dad walked in on us, he never liked Alex and he thought she was just my friend so when he saw us it was a shock but he totally overeacted"

"what did he do?"

"he jumped her and he almost hit her, but she wasn't afraid she wanted to fight for me" i said and i felt tears in my eyes

"she fought for you because she loves you baby"

"and i love her too, with all my heart" i said as my tears fell

"what happend next?" my mom asked

"well Alex left and then i went up to my room, like an half hour later he came up"

_Flashback_

_"get up" i heard my dad say as he stormed in my room_

_"you could knock" i said as i sat up on my bed, i watched as he walked to my closet and pulled my clothes out_

_"what are you doing!" i stood up and rushed to him_

_"pack your stuff now!" he yelled_

_"no!"_

_"Michelle, PACK YOUR FUCKING STUFF!" he yelled in my face_

_"you never yelled at me like this what's wrong with you!"_

_"Michelle don't make me repeat myself" i scoffed and walked to the door_

_"where are you going!"_

_"i'm going to see Alex!" i heard him running after me as i ran down the stairs, he grabbed my arm and pulled me back_

_"your hurting my arm!" i cried out as he tighten his grip_

_"listen to me! you are not allowed to see the gir!"_

_"but im gonna! cause i love her!" he glared at me and brought his hand up, next thing i knew i felt his hand collide with my cheek_

_"you can't disrespect me like that! now get upstairs and pack your bags or i'll hurt you and your little girlfriend!" i grabbed my cheek and ran to the stairs_

_"wait!" he yelled making me stop _

_"phone" he said, i reached in my pocket and grabbed my phone after i gave it to him i ran upstairs and cried while packing my bags_

_a half hour later i was in my dad's car with all my bags in the back as he drove away_

_"not a word to your mom, ok Michelle" he said and i nodded_

"oh baby why didn't you tell me" my mom said hugging me tight as i cried again

"i-i was a-afraid"

"honey now that you told me this i can't let you go back to him" she said

"mom i can't stay here, as much as i need you i need Alex too"

"i know honey, how about you go to sleep you look tired" she said stroking my hair

"i am but Alex is on her way"

"don't worry, i'll wake you up"

"thanks mom" she smiled and kissed my forehead, i walked upstairs and went to my room

(Alex's POV)

"yes mom, love you too" Justin said before haning up his phone

"what did she say?" i asked

"she isn't mad at me and she told me to be careful" he said

"did she even mentioned my name?" i asked

"Alex you know she cares about you"

"she has a funny way of showing it" i turned my head to my window as i felt tears in my eyes

"Alex don't cry please" Justin said sadly

"i don't cry!" i said as i reach up and wiped a few tears that fell

"you don't have to act tough around me, i already know that you have feelings" he said with a chuckle making me smile

"i have a reputation to keep" i said

"yeah the all mighty Rebel Russo" he said, i faced him before we both bursted out of laughter

"you do realize that we just had a moment right?" he asked as we calmed down

"yeah, i liked it" i admitted with a smile

"yeah me too"

"i'm sorry, for all the time i bugged you" i said

"it's ok, i'm not that bad if you just give me the chance"

"i know but to be honest i was always jealous of you, mom was so sweet to you and she treats me like shit and that just hurts"

"you jealous of me? i was always jealous of you! dad adores you, but when i try to talk to him he is always busy and everyone loves you at school" he said

"yeah well i guess we were both stupid" i said

"yeah, peace?" he said as he held out his hand

"peace" i said shaking his hand, he grabbed the paper he had in his pocket and looked at the adress

"ok go left here and then we just have to find housenumber 13" he said, i did as he said and we got out before walking to the door

"ok ready?" he said, i nodded and rang the bell

after a few seconds a women opened the door

"may i help you?" she asked

"i-i'm Alex" i stuttered, i didn't think i would be nervous of meeting Mitchie's mom

"oh it's nice to meet you, i'm Diana" she said sticking her hand out and i shook it

"i'm Justin, Alex's brother" he said also shaking her hand

"where is Mitchie?" i asked

"she is asleep she was very tired, please come in" she stood aside before we walked in

"c-can i see her?" i asked

"afcourse sweetie just go up the first door on your left, should i come with you?" she said

"no it's ok, thank you" i smiled and walked upstairs, i opened the door and immediately felt my tears fall as i saw Mitchie sleeping, i walked to the bed and sat down

"hey babygirl" i said as i stroked her cheek, i watched as she stirred before she opened her eyes slowly

"Alex?" she whispered, i smiled as she sat up

"hey" she smiled at me before swinging her arms around my neck and burying her face in my neck

"you came, i missed you so much" she cried in my neck, i wrapped my arms around her tightly

"i missed you too baby, so so much" i said as i pulled her closer to me

"don't ever leave me again" she whispered against my neck making me shiver

"i never left baby"

"please hold me" she said as she pulled back before laying back down facing away from me, i layed down next to her and wrapped my arm around her waist pulling her closer

"i love you baby" i said kissing the back of her neck

"i love you too" she said

we just layed there listening at eachothers breath, after a few minutes her breath got heavier and i knew she was asleep, i closed my eyes and let sleep take me as i still held Mitchie


	18. Chapter 18

_hey guys, here is another update. i hope you guys like it_

_sorry for the miss spells, revieuw please!_

_enjoy xoxo_

* * *

(Mitchie's POV)

_she is so beautiful_

i thought to myself, i woke up like an hour ago but i stayed in bed and just starred at. Alex

_she came for me_

i smiled and leaned in to peck her lips lightly, she stirred a little before opening one eye. I giggled at her as she opened her eyes before pulling me closer.

"do you always watch me in my sleep" she asked, i could tell by her voice that she was still tired.

"i just really missed you" i whispered, she gave me a little smile before kissing my cheek. i watched as she sat up before i followed her, she looked at me and sighed earning a confused look from me.

"what's wrong baby?" i asked as i grabbed her hand, she smiled down at our hands and interwinded our fingers. She looked back up to me and looked me deep in the eyes, i was about to ask her again but she leaned in and kissed me roughly. She pushed me down before hovering over me and i couldn't help but moan as she licked my bottomlip. I opened my mouth and her tongue quickly explored my mouth, i felt her hands slide in my shirt and my hands went to her hair.

"i want you so bad Mitch" Alex mumbled into the kiss, she pulled away from my lips and kissed down my neck. As she sucked on my neck she thrusted her hips against mine and i moaned loudly at her actions.

"A-Alex" i moaned. She began to grind and thrust her hips against mine harder and i knew i had to stop her before we went to far.

"Lex w-we should stop" i said as i slightly pulled her hair to make her face me. She looked up at me and i could only see lust in her eyes.

"why?" she asked out of breath. I pushed her shoulder and she sat up, i sat next to her before taking her hand into mine.

"i was scared that we would take it to far and i want our first time to be special" i said smiling at her, she growled and got up from the bed. i looked confused at her as she started to pace around the room

"what first time? we already fucked Mitchie" she said while glaring at me. i stood up and crossed my arms.

"i thought we agreed that we made a mistake that day!" i almost yelled at her, she knew i didn't like to talk about that night.

"ugh, don't act like such a bitch your my girlfriend your job is to please me" i couldn't believe me ears right now. i walked to the door and opened it before grabbing Alex's arm

"get the fuck out!" i yelled, she winced and pulled away

"no Mitch i'm sorry" she apologized

"Alex just get out i'm not in the mood right now" she sighed before walking out. I closed the door before running to my bed and cried my eyes out. I can't believe she said that.

(Alex's POV)

_fucking idiot!_

i mentally scold myself as i walked down the stairs. i saw Justin, Dianna and a man sitting in the livingroom chatting and laughing. i walked to the couch and sat down next to Justin.

"where is Mitchie" he asked, i turned to him before breaking down. i felt two arms wrap around me and held me as i cried.

"don't cry sweetie" i heard Dianna whisper in my ear as she held me close. after a few minutes i calmed down and sat straight before wiping my tears away.

"what happend?" Dianna asked as she rubbed my back.

"i'm so stupid!" i yelled

"why sweetie?"

"i-i..it went so good she was sleeping in my arms i loved it, i kissed her and i let myself carry away.." i trailed off, it was a bit awkward telling her mom that i tried to forced myself into her daughter

"go on?" she said sweetly, i'm just gonna say it

"i-i forced myself into her" i mumbled with my face in my hands.

"oh wow.."

"i'm really sorry miss Torres i-" i started to apologize but she cutt me off.

"don't call me miss Torres hunny, my last name is De La Garza but just call me Dianna" she said smiling, i thought she would get mad

"sorry" i looked down at my converse, she put her hand under my chin and lifted my head up

"i'm not mad if you think that"

"y-your not?" i asked confused

"no but i think someone else is" she said pointing to the stairs, i sighed and shook my head. Dianna stood up and pulled me with her, she stopped at the stairs and turned back to me.

"it hurted me so much to see my babygirl break down infront of me, she never spend one day without crying since the day her dad brought her here. it hurted me so much to listen to her sobs in the middle of the night but i ignored it because i know that she doesn't want me to worry. but it hurted me the most that my daughter is in love but she couldn't be with the one she loved. now Alex tell me, you came here for a reason right?" she asked me, still holding my hand.

"y-yes" i stuttered nervously. i had no idea why i was nervous, i guess her little speech got to me.

"and what is the reason?"

"to get the love of my life back" i said with more courage. she smiled at me before pulling me upstairs, she stopped infront of Mitchie's door before facing me

"do what is right Alex, you love Mitchie and she loves you. i have never saw her so happy till the moment you called, i'm gonna leave you alone now" she gave me a smile and walked down the stairs. i took a deep breath before letting it out, i turned the doorknob and walked in.

"Mitch" i called out but she was nowhere in sight. i sat down on her bed before i saw that the bathroom door was closed, i walked to the bathroom door and knocked.

"go away" i heard Mitchie say. i sighed and rested my head against the door before knocking again

"Mitch, baby please open the door" i pleaded and she scoffed.

"why would i, so i can please you."she said and i coud hear her voice crack. she was crying.

"baby please don't cry, i'm so so so so sorry. i was stupid and i let my frustration get to me. Mitch i didn't want that to happen and i didn't mean anything i said, baby i love you. i was scared, scared that i would lose you cause of your dad. i love you and i know you love me too but he still has more power then us and you also know that. but together we can do everything baby, you and me against the world remember?. and if he does find a way to seperate us i still will fight for you even if it takes years i will find my way back to you Mitch cause i can't live without you, your my nerdy MitchMitch and i'm your rebel Lexy. Baby i love you please open the door."

i took a deep breath as i finished talking, i didn't realise i was crying until i felt the tears fall. i have never ever opened up about my feelings like that but i really love Mitchie, i just hope she believes me.

a few seconds had past and i sighed, i leaned against the door with my back and just waited. i was about to walk out but the door opened and i fell backwards onto my butt.

"oh my gosh Lexy your ok?" Mitchie asked as she sat on her knees next to me, i groaned and sat up.

"i think i broke my butt bone" i pouted. Mitchie laughed before helping me up.

"that was sweet Alex" she said smiling. i smiled back and leaned my forehead against hers as i wrapped my arms around her waist.

"i ment every word Mitchie, i'm sorry. and i don't care what your dad or anyone else thinks, i love you and one day you are gonna be my wife and we are gonna have beautiful kids with your cute booty chin and we are gonna live happily ever after" i said. she blushed and ducked her head, i put my fingers under her chin and lifted her head up

"don't hide, your beautiful" she smiled and leaned in to kiss me

"one day i'll be ready to really give myself to you Lex" she said making me frown

"baby i just gave a kick ass speech and that's what you think about" i said with a laugh, she laughed with me and shook her head

"sorry but nobody has ever talked to me like that, it's just unbelievable" she said

"well believe it cause i'm gonna do it more often" i chuckled and pecked her lips. we pulled away and she leaned against me, i slide my arms down her legs and picked her up it took her by surprise cause she squeeled and wrapped her arms around my neck. i walked back to the bedroom and threw her on the bed before jumping ontop of her and tickled her.

"n-no Lexy s-stop" she laughed as i kept tickling her

"ok fine i'll stop" i said as i dropped my hands to my sides and sat up, straddeling her. she swung her arms around my neck and switched our positions so that she was on top

"i like it this way better" she said smiling, i smiled back and sat up with her still on my lap

"how did i get so lucky to have such a beautiful, smart, sexy, funnny and gorgeous girlfriend as you" i said as i pecked her lips with every word, she giggled and blushed at my words

"i'm nothing you just said" she said sadly and looked down

"baby yes you are. your so beautiful, other girls are nothing compared to you. your so smart even einstein would feel dumb. your so sexy that sometimes when i look at you i just want to throw you on my bed and have my way with you. your so funny, even if your jokes don't make sense sometimes you still manage to crack me up. and baby your so gorgeous that everytime i look or even think of you you take my breath away, mark these words Mitchie Torres. you are everything and more" as i finished i saw that Mitchie had tears in her eyes and i panicked

"don't cry, did i say something wrong?" i asked nervously. she gabbed my face in her hands and kissed me hard, she pushed me down and layed flat on me as she kissed me. when breath became a problem we pulled away and starred at eachother

"it was perfect, thank you so much i have never felt so loved. i love you so much baby" she whispered against my lips. i smiled at her and pecked her lips

"you deserve it sweetie. i love you too, so much" i wrapped my arms around her as she rested her head on my chest and hugged her tight.

"don't ever let me go" she said as she held on to my shirt tightly

"i would never do that" i said and kissed her hair


	19. Chapter 19

_Hey guys sorry for the late update_

_It's not much but i promise there is gonna be more in the second chapter_

_I hope you guys like it_

_Enjoy en revieuw xoxo_

* * *

(Mitchie's POV)

"So what's gonna happen next?" Justin asked.

We were all sitting in the livingroom while my stepdad, Eddie, was making dinner. My head was resting on Alex's shoulder and her head was resting on mine as she interwinded our fingers and played with mine. My mom was sitting across from us giving us a sad smile while Justin looked confused. I looked up at Alex and she smiled down at me.

"I need Alex in my life. I missed you so much mom but i can't imagine my life without Lex" I said. My mom smiled at me and stood up to sit next to me.

"Mitch sweetie you know that i will never force you to stay here. Your happy with Alex and i can see that but i can't help but worry when i think about you going back. I know Alex is gonna protect you but still, Steve has more power than the both of you"

"Mom don't worry about me, i'm not worried that dad is gonna try something. The only think i'm worried about is where the hell i'm gonna stay"

"With me" I faced Alex as she spoke and looked at her shocked. I never expect her to ask me to live with her.

"W-what?"

"You are staying with me" She said again with a grin. I looked at Justin who also looked shocked.

"But what about you parents?" I asked as she grabbed my hands in hers.

"My dad is gonna be cool with it but my mom..not so much but i don't care. Mitch i love you and i'm not letting you stay with him, you are staying with me whether you want it or not. I'm not loosing you again!" She said forcefully. I smiled at her before leaning in and kissing her softly.

"Ok, i'm staying with you" I said after we pulled away. She sighed and wrapped her arms around me, i burried my face in her neck and gave her a light kiss there.

"Alex we have to leave after dinner" Justin said as he looked up from his phone. He looked at Alex with a worried look.

"What's wrong?" She asked confused as she still held me. I rested my head on her chest so i could see Justin.

"Max texted me saying that mom is going crazy and is throwing all your stuff around. I think if i talk to her she's gonna be cool with Mitchie staying with us but then we have to leave tonight" Justin said and went back to his phone. I sighed and cuddled closer to Alex.

"It's gonna be ok baby, everything's gonna be ok" She said before kissing my forehead.

"Ok guys dinner is ready" Eddie called out from the dinnerroom. My mom and Justin stood up and walked out, i was about to follow but Alex pulled me back and kissed me hard on the lips.

"I love you" She whispered against my lips making me shiver. I pecked her lips and grabbed her hand.

"I love you too"

* * *

"Call me when you get there and be carefull please" My mom said. Alex put the last bag in the trunk of the car before closing it and walking to us. My mom and Eddie hugged me tight before letting go.

"Take care of her" Eddie said and shook Alex's hand.

"Always" She replied with a smile. My mom smiled at Alex before hugging her.

"Thank you for loving her" She whispered.

"Mom stop embarrassing me" I whined, Alex laughed and wrapped her arm around my shoulder.

"Don't forget Mitch, call me and be carefull don't do something stupid. Be sure to use protection" She joked making Alex, Justin and Eddie laugh and me blush.

"Bye mother" I said and grabbed Alex's hand pulling her with me. We got in the ca and as she drove away i waved one last time at my mom before we were out the streets.

I sighed and leaned my head on the window looking up at the sky. I felt a warm hand on mine and i faced Alex as she interwinded our fingers. She smiled at me and i smiled back.

_I hope everything works out._

* * *

(Alex's POV)

"Where the hell have you two been!"

"Mom calm down, just sit and let Alex explain everything" Justin said trying to calm down our mother. She sighed and sat down next to my dad who smiled at me.

"Good job kiddo" He said turning back to the tv

"Good job? What do you mean good job! She skipped school to go god knows where and she probably forced her poor brother to go with her"

_What the fuck!_

"Shut the fuck up! I can't fucking take it anymore! Justin is always the perfect kid in your eyes and i'm just a piece of shit! I didn't force him! He went with me to get my girlfriend who was send away by her dad cause she is dating me! It was his fucking fault that he found out! You can't keep this up i'm your daughter! I deserve to be loved too and if you can't do that then you can just drop dead!" I yelled at her as i teared up. I looked around and saw everyone's shocked face.

"Alex.." She trailed off before looking down.

"I don't know what i did to make you hate me so much but i'm so so sorry, i never ment for it to happen. Mom i love you and it fucking hurts when i see you love Max and Justin and not me. Mom please i need you in my life" I whisperd. She stood up and i thought she was gonna hit me but instead...she hugged me?

"Alex sweetie i'm so so sorry, i don't hate you and you did nothing wrong. I was being selfish and i didn't knew that i hurted you so much i always thougt you didn't care" She said as she pulled away. She sat back down and i sat next to her.

"Afcourse it hurts, your my mom. Why did you act like that?" I asked. She sighed and played with her fingers.

"I think it started when you first came out so around when you were 14, all the other mothers always bragged about how there daughters would marry a doctor later and have beautiful grandchildren but i couldn't have that cause my daughter was a dyke. At first i didn't care but after a while i started to believe the things they were saying like that you were a mistake and such stuff. I know that it was stupid but Alex they messed up my brains and turned me against my own beautiful daughter. Please forgive me, i will be a good mother from now on"

"It's ok mom and i already know how you can make it up"

"How? i'll do anything"

"Mitchie is staying with us, i'm not letting her go back to her dad cause he is gonna take her away from me and i love her mom"

"Y-you love her?" She asked in shock

"Yes and she loves me, we are in love"

"Oh hunny your more then welcome, you can stay in Alex's room" My mom smiled.

"Thanks mom" She smiled at me and walked to the kitchen. Everyone went back at what they were doing like nothing happend and i smiled as i looked around. My family was finally complete.

"Lex" I heard a whisper next to me, i turned around and smiled at Mitchie

"Your sleepy?" I asked as i see her eyes closing, she let a soft giggle and nodded.

"Come on we can make room in my closet for your clothes tomorrow, for tonight you can borrow my pyjamas" I grabbed her hand and pulled her with me up the stairs.

I gave her pyjamas and we layed down on my bed with my arms around her waist and her back to my front.

"So this is gonna be our life, me sleeping and waking up in your arms" She whispered.

"Yes and i love it"


	20. Chapter 20

_Hey guys,i know it''s been long and i'm really sorry. I'm gonna try to write more but i can't promise, i'm really busy with school and work. _

_I hope you guys like this cause i tried it like 3 times *sigh*_

_Anyways enjoy xoxo _

_And sorry for the grammer_

* * *

(Mitchie's POV)

"You smell so good" I giggled as Alex kissed my neck. I just came from the shower and now we are laying on bed with Alex behind me wrapping her arms around me. I have been living with Alex and her family for a few weeks and it has been good, i thought that we would fight more or it would be awkward but it's not. Alex is so sweet and the Russo's are very nice, Justin even got over the crush he had for me and i think he is falling for Juliet. When i told Alex she just laughed and waved me off but i know it's true and i'm gonna proof it.

"Lex get off" I giggled again as Alex continued to kiss my neck and layed half her body on me. Not that i was complaining but i have to go talk to Justin. I grabbed her arms and pushed her off before getting out of the bed. She looked up at me confused and i smiled.

"Where are you going?" She whined. I looked around for a shirt, when i got out of the shower Alex begged me to stay in my bra cause she likes to look at me. I found a sweatshirt so i grabbed it and put it on. I faced Alex and she was staring at me with her arms fold behind her head, she smiled and let out a small sigh.

"What?" I asked. She shook her head and laughed. I raised my brow at her and she got out of bed before walking towards me, she grabbed my hips and pulled me closer.

"I just like looking at you, your so beautiful" She whispered as she brushed a hair out of my face. Her hand landed softly on my cheek before she ran her thumb against it. She was looking into my eyes the whole time and it made me blush, i bit my lip and looked down to my feet. I heard her chuckle as she bent her knees and lowered her head to look at me again. She smiled before leaning in and kissing me on the lips, she stood up straight again and her hands wrapped around my waist as mine wrapped around her neck pulling her closer. As we landed on the bed i pulled away cause i know that if we start now that we are not gonna stop, so i pulled away slowly and bit on her bottomlip nibbling on it slightly.

"Lex we have to stop" I said as i sat up on her lap. She sighed and sat up also before wrapping her arms around my waist. She smiled and pecked my lips, she kissed down my jaw and started to kiss my neck. I closed my eyes as she found my pulsepoint and sucked on it, she bit and smoothed it with her tongue making me moan. My hands went to her hair as i felt her hands under my shirt, her hands went up some more until they rested on my breast. It's not like she never touched them but i can't right now. I grabbed her hands and pulled them out my shirt, i gave her a peck before sitting up on her lap again.

"Lex we really have to go, i need to talk to Justin" At this she looked at me confused. I chuckled before getting up and walking towards the door, as i opened it i felt Alex grab my hand and pulling me back. She pushed me against the closed door and kissed me roughly, i couldn't help but kiss back. After a long make out session i pulled away and pushed her off but Alex had other thoughts.

"Lex" I whined as she kissed my neck and her hands went under my shirt again. I sighed and pushed her off again. Alex groaned and leaned in again but i turned away. I opened the door before walking out. I walked to Justin's room and his door was closed, i opened the door slowly but found no one it the room. I frowned as i closed the door and turned around to walk back to Alex's room, when i turned i saw Alex infront of me fully dressed.

"Why did you need to talk to Justin?" She asked confused. I just shrugged and she raised her eyebrow at me.

"I thought we didn't have secrets for eachother?" She said as she crossed her arms. I sighed and ran a hand threw my hair. This few weeks have been good yes but Alex has been so protective lately, not that i mind but it's getting annoying. I looked back at Alex who was still looking at me, waiting for an answer.

"We don't, i just wanted to talk to him" She nodded but i knew that she didn't believe me. She gave me a smile before walking towards me and rested her hand on my cheek, she leaned in and pecked me on the lips gently. She then turned away and walked down the stairs.

"What the fuck?" I followed her down the stairs and as i got down stairs she just opened the door. I walked towards her and closed the door. She looked at me confused.

"Where are you going?" I asked her.

"I'm going to meet up with Juliet and Harper" She said as she reached for the door again but i stood infront of the door.

"Why?"

"I have my reasons" She said and shoved me away. I watched as she walked out the door and sighed. I walked to the couch and sat down with my hands covering my face. I jumped as i felt a hand on my back, i uncovered my face and saw Max smiling at me.

"Hey you ok?" He asked. I sighed and shook my head. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and i leaned against him resting my head on his shoulder. Me and Max were always good but it got better when i moved in.

"Your sister is annoying" I whined, Max laughed and pulled me closer.

"Isn't she always" He said and i laughed with him. We stayed like this for a moment, i liked this moments. Max is like the brother i never had and i love him for that. Justin is ok too but i never have these moments with him, he is always so stiff.

"I'm sure that it's ok, she just has to get used to all this. It's all new for her too and you know Alex, she doesn't like changes but for you she can try. Just give her some time"

"Yeah i get that but she is being so protective, it's cute but it's getting annoying. She acts like i'm gonna die or something"

"Well she almost lost you, she doesn't want to happen again. Let's face it Mitch, your dad will do anything to get you away from Alex. I don't know why he doesn't like her but he does and when he finds out that your not with your mom anymore he is coming here, i know for sure"

"Yeah but doesn't that mean we should spend as much time as we can together, the only time i see her is at dinner and when we go to bed. I wake up in the morning and she is gone, she says she goes on a morningrun but since when does she does that. We had a moments upstairs and that was the first this week, she just left and she didn't want to say to where. It's just weird" I sighed and ran a hand threw my hair. Max stared at me before he laughed. I looked at him confused and he stopped.

"Uh sorry but don't worry about that, i think your gonna like it" He laughed again before he stood up and walked downstairs to the substation. I stood up and rushed behind him, when i got downstairs he was in the kitchen whispering with Theresa about something. Theresa looked up and saw me, she whispered something to Max then walked away. She walked past me and went back to the costumers. Max smiled and ran upstairs again. I sighed before walking up the stairs again

_Russos are so weird._

I went back to my and Alex's room and layed down on the bed. I grabbed my phone and held it up above my face, i was looking threw my contacts and wondering who i should call to hang out. After a few contacts i found a name, i haven't heard from her since ever. I clicked on the number and held the phone against my ear. After a few rings she picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Caitlyn, wanna hang out"

* * *

"So you and Russo" Caitlyn said. Caitlyn has been my friend since i was 3 we were inseparable until she moved in with her mom who lives like 2 hours away. We still saw eachother in vacations and we called but it wasn't the same. I just told her everything that happend, from day one till this morning.

"Yeah" I said with a sigh. I took a sip from my coffee and looked out the window, we were in the substation sitting at one of the booths. Caitlyn used to be very popular at our school, she was friends with Alex. Everyone asked why she hang out with me but she didn't care.

"Well maybe it's not that bad, Max said that your gonna like it. Don't stress it" She said, she sipped her milkshake and gave me a smile. I looked around the substation and it was kinda empty. Theresa and Jerry were walking around helping the people there, Max was upstairs and i still wonder where Justin is.

"I guess"

"So i heard someone's birthday is coming up" She said with a teasing smile. I gave her a playfull glare and she laughed.

"Come on, what do you want?"

"Nothing, your here that's enough"

"Awh Mitch" She leaned over the table and hugged me.

(Alex's POV)  
I took a deep breath before releasing it slowly. I looked up at the house infront of me and chewed on my bottom lip. I was just looking at the house until i felt a push. I turned and glared at Justin. He smiled and pushed me again.

"Dude stop!" I groaned and pushed him back.

"Come on Alex, how long are you gonna wait" He said. I looked back at the house then at Justin. I scratched the back of my neck and sighed, i looked at Justin one more time before shoving him and running towards my car. He was running after me but i didn't stop, as i neared my car i felt him grab my hand and pull me back.

"No Justin let me go" I whined as i tried to push him off but he didn't let go.

"No Alex your doing this, i know that your gonna blame me for not doing it later so come on" He grabbed my hand and pulled me with him to the door, he rang the bell and we waited. After a few moments the door opened revealing the person i didn't expected.

"Dianne?" I asked confused. She smiled at me and stood aside to let us in, me and Justin walked in and she closed the door. I heard laughing coming from the living room which made me more confused.

"Me and Eddie just arrived, i came because Steve called me to talk to Mitchie. I couldn't lie so i told him the truth, he was shocked he didn't expect that from you. I told him that i wanted to talk to him so he invited me and Eddie to stay here until Mitchie's birthday, which is in 2 days i hope you planned something huge for her" She said smiling. I looked at Justin and he motioned me to talk.

"Actually yes, i came here to talk to Steve but your here that makes it so much better. I planned something huge, i'm throwing her a surprise party but that's not all" I said nerviously.

"Well ok come on" She smiled and walked infront of us towards the livingroom, me and Justin followed. Steve and Eddie were sitting next to eachother watching tv and laughing. Dianne took a seat next to Eddie and grabbed his hand. Justin sat on the other side of Dianne and i took the seat on Steve's right. He stared at me for a moment before he held out his hand.

"I'm very sorry Alex we started off wrong, i was just scared to loose Mitchie. I know that you really love her i just didn't want to believe that my little girl grow up so fast, i hope you can forgive me" He said and gave me a hopefull smile. I stared at his hand for a second before taking it with a smile of my own.

"Now Alex sweetie what did you wanna talk about" Ok how the hell am i gonna say this. I thought about it for a second before i decided to just say it.

"I want your permission to ask Mitchie to marry me" I said. I looked around the room, Justin was smiling at me, Steve looked shocked just like Eddie while Dianne stood up and pulled me up for a hug.

"Oh Alex, yes a thousand times yes" She pulled away and smiled at me. I felt a hand on my shoulder and i turned around to come face to face with Steve, i felt my nerves come back. I watched as he raised his arms and i duck my face cause i thought he was gonna hit me but he didn't..he wraped his arms around me?

"This proofs more how much you love Mitchie, normally i would be so mad but i'm not. You have my permission Alex" He pulled away and smiled at me before he sat down. I sat back down also after Eddie gave me a hug too.

"Wow this went much better then i exepted" I said with a laugh.

"So when is the big day?" Eddie asked.

"Well i'm gonna throw her a surprise party for her birthday and as a finale gift i'm gonna propose to her. I'm not planning to get married right away, we can wait a few years i just want to make it official" After that we disscused everthing about Mitchie's birthday and me and Steve talked a little about Mitchie. After like an hour me and Justin had to leave again but not before i asked them for dinner.

"So me Steve and Eddie are coming over tomorrow but don't tell Mitchie. I want to surprise her" Dianne said. I nodded and waved, she closed the door and me and Justin walked to my car.

"That went well" Justin said as i drove.

"Yeah it went well, now i just wanna go home to my girlfriend. Damn i missed her" Justin chuckled and shook his head.

* * *

Me and Justin were arguing the whole way from the car up to the house. It started out good, we talked about the wedding and kids then he said that i couldn't raise a kid. Ugh asshole. He kept saying it so i hit him on his arm, he afcourse hit back and we kept doing that until we walked in the house.

"Ouch" He whined as he rubbed his arm. He glared at me and shoved me. I shoved him back and he tripped, i laughed at him and he pouted.

"Idiot"

"Your gonna be a bad influence" He said again. I glared and pushed him.

"Take that back" He shook his head and walked away. I ran towards him and jumped on his back. He fell down and i sat on his back, i grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back as i pushed his head down.

"Ouch Alex get off!" He yelled as he tried to get under me.

"Take it back!"

"Never!" I was about to punch him again but i was stopped by someone clearing there troath. I looked up and Mitchie was looking down at me with her brow raised and her hands on her hips. I let go of Justin and stood up, i gave her a innocent smile. Justin got up and rubbed his face.

"I hate you" He whined before walking up the stairs, as he walked he tripped and almost fell, i laughed afcourse but quickly stopped when Mitchie glared at me. When i was sure that Justin was gone i grabbed Mitchie's hips and pulled her against my body, i smiled and leaned in to peck her lips. She smiled back at me and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"I missed you" I pulled her closed to me and burried my face in her neck breathing in her scent. Her head rested on my shoulder and my arms went around her waist holding her tight. I love moments like this, when we just hold eachother. I know it looked kinda awkward if someone walked in and saw us hugging in the middle of the livingroom but i really don't care. But afcourse someone had to ruin it for me by clearing his throath, i swear who ever it is i'm gonna cutt there troath. I sighed and pulled away from Mitchie, i looked towards the noise and saw...Caitlyn?

"Gellar? What the hell are you doing here" I asked confused. She laughed and stood up from the couch walking towards me and Mitchie.

"It's nice to see you too Russo" She said as she opened her arms. I chuckled and wrapped my arms around her. We pulled away and i wrapped my arm around Mitchie's shoulder who wrapped her arms around my waist.

"Awh you guys are so cute" Caitlyn said grinning.

"Yeah we know but when did you got here?" I asked her.

"Oh Mitch called me and asked me if i wanted to hang out, i said yes and now here we are. And where the hell were you, your wife was worried about you" At that i had to laugh. I looked down at Mitchie who was looking up at me with a pout. I giggled and pecked her pouty lips.

"Ugh ok that's enough" Caitlyn said before she walked back to the couch and turned on the tv. Mitchie and i laughed followed her. I sat down and Mitchie sat on my lap resting her head on my shoulder, i wrapped my arms around her and pecked her lips.

_I love these moments._


	21. Chapter 21

_I hope you guys enjoy sorry for the late update!_

_revieuw please!_

_PS; important message at the end._

* * *

(Mitchie's POV)

I woke up with a huge smile on my face. Finally, i'm 18! I looked down at Alex and saw she was still deep in sleep, i decided to let her sleep some more and got up to take a shower. After my shower i threw on some jeans and one of Alex's shirts, she always has weird shirts with cartoons on them. This one has Mickey with a ciggarete in his mouth and holding up his middle finger, actually funny. I looked at Alex and she was still passed out but now her mouth was slightly open and she was drooling, how cute. I let her sleep and walked downstairs. I was confused when i saw that the house was empty.

"They didn't forget right? Nah!" I walked downstairs to the subshop and it was kinda empty. I saw Max behind the counter frowning down at a book, he was probably doing his homework. I walked to him and sat infront of him.

"Hey maxie" I said as i smiled. He looked up and gave me a smile before looking down at his book. My smile fell and i frowned, he forgot? we talked about it yesterday.

"Oh yeah i forgot" He said as he looked up. I sat up and smiled. He closed his book and stood up.

"I have to pee" He smiled and walked up the stairs. I sighed and rested my head on the counter. Well Max forgot but it's Max so it's not much of a shocker. I felt a hand on my shoulder and i jumped, i turned around and saw Justin infront of me.

"Hey Justin" I said grinning, maybe he didn't forgot.

"Hey Mitch, here" He handed me a box. I jumped of my seat and opened the box quickly.

"Thank you so much" I looked in the box and saw that it only had straws in it. I looked back at Justin who looked confused, he grabbed the box and walked to the kitchen.

"That's what you get when you live here, you get crazy" I heard him mumble. I sighed and crossed my arms and sat back down. I heard the bell ring of the subshop door signaling someone came in, i didn't turn around thinking it was just a customer.

"Morning Mitchie" I heard behind me. I spun around in my seat and came face to face with Theresa. I saw Jerry behind her with bags in his hand and my smile returned, maybe they bought me something.

"Could you help us with the grocery please" She said as she handed me two bags before walking towards the stairs with Jerry following. I sighed again and followed them upstairs. As i got upstairs i saw Alex on the couch eating cereal while watching family guy. Max was in the kitchen eating.

"Oh Stewie you always crack me up" She said laughing at the tv. I sat the grocery on the kitchen counter and walked to Alex standing infront of her. She looked up at smiled.

"Morning baby" She said before returning her gaze at the tv. My smile fell and i frowned. I grabbed the bowl and sat it on the table before sitting down on Alex's lap wrapping my arms around her neck.

"Uhm i was kinda eating that" She said as she tried to reach for the bowl. I grabbed her hand and pulled it back.

"So you know what day it is today?" I asked. She looked confused but then she smiled.

"It's saturday" She said as she grabbed the bowl and started eating again.

"Are you serious right now?" I yelled as i stood up crossing my arms. Alex looked more confused as she stood up too.

"Mitch what's wrong" She asked as she ate from her bowl again.

"Fuck you!" I grabbed the bowl and lifted it up over her head before emptying it over her head. Alex gasped and i heard someone laugh from the kitchen.

"Good one Mitch" Max said laughing at Alex.

"Mitch what was that for, this is my favorite shirt" She said pointing at her Drake shirt. Stupid Drake, she remembers all his stupid songs but not my birthday! I dropped the bowl and ran upstairs ignoring Alex calling my name. I got to our room and closed the door before locking it. I sat down on the bed grabbing my phone from the dresser. I had zero texts or missed calls.

"Nobody remembered" I whispered as i felt my eyes water. I sniffed and unbuttoned my jeans, walking to the closet grabbing a pair of Alex's basketball shorts and one of her hoodies. As much as i hate her right now i always feel comfortable in her clothes. After i changed i closed the curtains and layed under the covers. And finally i let the tears fall.

(Alex's POV)

"I didn't thought she would react so bad" I said as i ran a hand thru my hair feeling the milk and cereal between my fingers. Max was still laughing and mom left to get me a towel.

"Well i would be mad if someone forgot my birthday, expacially if it was my girlfriend" My dad said as he sat down next to Max. Mom came back into the room and handed me the towel with a smile.

"Don't worry sweetie, after tonight she won't be mad anymore" She said as i dried my hair with the towel.

"Yeah, everything is set right?" I asked.

"Everything is set, you just have to get her out of the house and be back at 6" I nodded and walked towards the stairs.

"I'm gonna take a shower" I walked upstairs and towards my room. I tried to open the door but it was locked, i knocked and waited. After the 3th time i sighed and walked back downstairs. My parents and Max looked up at me confused.

"Mitchie locked the door, i'll just wash my hair here" I said as i walked towards the sink.

After washing my hair and getting a new shirt from Justin i wanted to make sure that everything was set for the surprise party so i grabbed the house phone because mine was still upstairs and called everyone.

"Hey this is Alex Russo speaking, i wanted to make sure if the cake is ready for tonight?"

"Hello Alex Russo, i wanted to make sure if the band is ready for tonight?"

"Hey it's Alex Russo, i wanted to make sure if the fireworks are ready for tonight?"

After calling every store and everyone from school i looked at the clock i saw that it already was 3. Damn times goes fast. I made my way up the stairs and knocked on the door.

"Mitchie open the door please" It was silence for a moment before i heard shuffeling and the door opened. I walked in and closed the door behind me.

"I don't know why your mad at me but i know how to make it up" I said as i sat down on the bed. I watched as Mitchie sat up with a pout. Her eyes were puffy and red and i knew she was crying. I felt so bad but it's so worth it.

"Come on, get dressed" I said as i stood up and walked towards my closet. I took of Justin's shirt and thru it somewhere in my room. I looked inside my closet for something to wear. I grabbed a red checked shirt, black jeans and my black and red vans too match. I changed quickly and turned around to face Mitchie who still hasn't changed and still was sitting on the bed.

"Come on babe your gonna love it" She huffed and walked towards me. Pushing me aside she looked for something to wear. I watched as she grabbed a black denim shorts, she grabbed a white tanktop and grabbed her black converse. I sat down on the bed as she got dressed. She faced me and raised her eyebrow.

"Alright let's go" I grabbed her hand and pulled her with me down the stairs and out of the door.

"Ugh where are we going!" I had 3 hours to kill and i knew exactly what we were doing. I igorned her and kept driving after 10 minutes i parked and got out. She looked up at the building and raised her eyebrow.

"Really Alex" I laughed at her and grabbed her hand and pulled her with me into the building. When we got in i could hear laughter and music. Mitchie looked annoyed while i was smiling big.

"Hello there" A giant bear walked towards us. He stopped infront of Mitchie and poked her stomach. She growled at him making him back away as i laughed.

"Welcome to Big Bear's House, where the food is bery delicious" The bear said in a funny voice. I know what you think and yes i brought Mitchie to a kids place but i don't care, it's fun here and the food is awesome. Me and Max always came here cause the bathroom is free.

"Hey we would like two shakes" I said as i pulled Mitchie down at a table close to the door.

"OkieDokie" The bear said before walking off. I looked at Mitchie and she had her arms crossed while she was glaring at me, i smiled akwardly at her before looking away. I was actually getting scared from her glare.

"Here are your shakes, enjoy" I sipped my shake as i smiled at Mitchie. She glared at me before turning her head looking at some kids running around. I sighed and grabbed the menu from the table, looking at the funny pictures.

"So, are you hungry?" I asked. She faced me and shook her head before looking away again out of the window. I sipped my drink again and went back to the menu, it was then i felt something hit my head. I turned around and saw a ball at my feet and a little boy running towards me, i grabbed the ball and he stood infront of me.

"Is this your ball little dude?" I asked him. He grinned and shook his head

"No my friend Thomas got this for his birthday which is today. That's why we are eating cake. I already finished mine so his mommy let me play" He said smiling and pointing towards the otherside of the room where a bunch of kids were eating cake and a few parents were talking.

"Ah that's cool, what's your name? and how old are you?"

"My name is Scott and i'm 7" He said holding up seven fingers. I chuckled and handed him the ball back, holding up my hand for a high five.

"Wow 7, your a big boy now huh" I said as he giggled and hit my hand with his. As i looked behind him i saw a girl who looked my age looking around for someone, i looked back at Scott and smiled.

"Hey is that your sister?" I asked pointing behind him. He followed my gaze and i could hear him gasp before he dropped on his knees and crawled under the table. I frowned and looked at Mitchie who also looked confused. I got on my knees and saw Scott hugging his ball against his chest.

"Hey what's wrong little dude?" His eyes were wide and the poor kid looked like he was about to shit his pants. I got under the table and sat next to him. I could see the girl getting closer and Scott jumped on my lap hiding his face in my neck. I was so confused right now, Mitchie also was confused cause she got under the table too.

"Scott?"

"Don't make me go out there, please wait till she is gone" I faced Mitchie and she nodded knowing what to do. She got up and sat down, following the girl with her eyes. After a minute Mitchie told us that she was gone and both me and Scott got back up.

"Who was that Scotty?" I asked. He was still hugging the ball as he looked around.

"T-that was my sister. She was supossed to pick me up but i really don't wanna go home" He said keeping his eyes on the door. I was more than confused right now, why the hell he didn't wanna go home?

"Lex" I heard Mitchie say. I looked up and saw a woman running towards us.

"There you are Scott, i was so worried. Your sister was looking for you but i told her that i would bring you home" The woman said. Scott nodded and got up running off. The woman smiled at us and turned to walk away but i stopped her.

"Excuse me miss" She turned around and looked at us.

"Are you a friend of Scott's parents or something?" I asked.

"Oh no. I'm Thomas's mom and i'm Scott's neighbor"

"Oh, so you don't know much about him?"

"I know that he lives with his father and sister, why?" She asked.

"I don't know, he saw his sister and got scared. He crawled under the table, i thought maybe something was wrong" I watched as the woman turned towards the group before sighing. She signaled me to make room for her and sat down next to me.

"Scott moved to our neighbourhood a few months ago. Everydag i heard yelling and screaming from there house, one day we got sick of it and me and my husband decided to pay them a visit. We never saw his father, only his sister who would bring him to school. So we rang the bell and his father answered. He looked like a nice guy, he invited us in we had a drink laughed talked and then we went home. We thought that it was nothing but the yelling and screaming kept going" I looked at Mitchie who had her hand covering her mouth, i looked back at the woman and she looked sad.

"Keep going, i know there is more" She sighed and nodded.

"One day i got a call from the school saying that Thomas fell and he hurt himself durning P.E., being the protective mom that i am i rushed to the school. When i got there i saw Thomas and Scott sitting on the bench with the teacher. The teacher said that it wasnt that bad but she wanted to talk to me, so we went to her office. She said that she noticed that Scott has alot of bruises, like one heals but then gets replaced with another. I'm so worried about him but my husband said that we shouldn't get in that kinda stuff. What does he expect me to do, sit back and let a young boy who could me mine getting beat everyday. I talked to Scott one day but he denied it and told me to shut up about it. And yet here i am talking to two teenagers but i'm desperate. I'm sorry if i talked to much" She was about to get up but i grabbed her hand and pulled her down.

"Could i get your number?" I asked.

"What?" She and Mitchie said at the same time. The woman looked confused while Mitchie looked annoyed. I grabbed my phone out of my pocket.

"That kid needs help, i'm offering help. But i'm not doing it alone cause you know more then me" I said handing her my phone. She stared down at it for a few seconds before typing her number.

"Call me tonight" She said before getting up. I looked down at the number.

_Emma._

"What the fuck was that" I heard Mitchie say. I looked up at her and shrugged.

"I feel sorry for the kid Mitch. I know that i don't know him but it feels like i do, like he could be my little brother" She sighed and played with her straw.

"I guess, i meen it is some heavy stuff. Poor kid" She said as she looked towards the group. I turned my head to look and saw Scott playing with a few kids.

After we finished our shakes it already was 4. Damn we've been in that place for an hour. I drove to the next place i was taking Mitchie, she still didn't look pleased and to make it worse she was still thinking about Scotty. I could tell cause everytime we past people she would look back.

"Mitch, are you ok?" I asked reaching for her hand. For the first time that day she actually looked at me as she held onto my hand.

"I'm worried" She said looking out of the window. I squeezed her hand and pulled up at the parking lot. Mitchie looked up at the building before facing me.

"Really Lex" She said with a laugh in her voice. I nodded and smiled before opening the door and got out. Mitchie followed me into the building and i pulled her towards the skates. After putting our skates on i pulled Mitchie towards the floor were other people were skating.

"I remember you told me your dad used to take you skating so i thought why not" I said with a smile as i reached for her hand. I took her hand in mine and interwinded our fingers. She giggled as we skated in circles.

"This is nice" She said after a few minutes of silence. It was nice, the backround music was making it better. I felt Mitchie tuck on my hand and i looked down at her, she was pointing. I followed her finger and i saw her. Scotty's sister with a few other people. They were sitting at a table eating. I saw a guy sitting next to the girl, his hand was on her thigh and it was slowly moving up. She faced him and smiled before pulling him into a gross kiss.

"Ugh slut" I heard Mitchie say before she tucked on my hand again pulling me with her. After the skating i took her to the cinema. I still had 15 minutes to kill till it was 6 so i parked the car infront of the house and told Mitchie that i wanted to go for a walk. She agreed. But not before pushing me towards the house to get her a hoodie, luckly i had one in my car so she took that one.

"So are you planning on talking to your dad?" I asked her. She sighed and reached for the hood pulling it over her head. She grabbed my arm with both hands before resting her head on my shoulder.

"I don't know, i mean i should talk to him but not now. I'm happy now and i'd like to keep it that way" She said. I smiled and rested my head on hers.

"One day Mitchie, we are getting away from all this. I'll take you to a place just for us" Mitchie stopped and lifted her head from my shoulder. She smiled up at me before wrapping her arms around my neck, mine went to her waist pulling her closer.

"I love you" She said.

"I love you too" I said before leaning down pressing my lips softly on hers.

(Mitchie's POV)

I pulled away from the amazing kiss and smiled at Alex. Unwrapping my arms around her neck i wrapped them around her waist resting my head on her chest, i could hear her heartbeat. Her arms went around my as she held me tight. As much as i want to hate her for forgetting my birthday, i couldn't. Alex always finds a way to make me happy.

"We should head back home" She whispered in my ear. I nodded against her chest and pulled away. I rested my head on her shoulder again as we walked towards the house.

"Uhm let's go thru the subshop" She said. I thought it was weird but i just shrugged it off and followed her into the subshop. The lights were all off and as i reached for Alex she wasnt there.

"Lex?" I called out but i got no respone. I could hear shuffeling and i knew it was Alex messing with me.

"Haha Alex really funny. Turn the lights on i can't see" I whined but i got no respone. I huffed and blindly reached for the lights.

"Finally" I said before turning on the lights.

"SURPRISE!" I jumped at the yelling. I grinned big as i saw almost everyone from school, the Russo's and my parents. The subshop was decorated, there was a band in the corner and i saw Alex behind the counter smiling. I giggled and ran up to her. She opened her arms and i jumped into the wrapping my arms around her neck and my legs around her waist.

"Happy birthday baby. You really think i would forget your birthday" She said. I giggled again and pressed my lips against her.

"Don't swallow eachother" I heard behind us. Alex dropped me and i turned around to see my mom, my dad and Eddie smiling at us. I walked up to them and hugged them, even my dad.

"Thank you all for coming" I said with a smile. Everyone cheered and the band started playing. I turned back to Alex who was smiling at me, i walked up to her and hit her on the back of the head.

"Ouch" She pouted rubbing her head.

"Sorry baby but you scared the shit out of me. I really thought you forgot" She laughed and pulled me into her.

The whole night people were dancing drinking and almost everyone was drunk. Even my parents which was really embarresing. They were dancing with some kids from school but it looked more like they were in real pain. Alex was laughing the whole time while i was trying to make them stop. After trying i stopped and joined. You only turn 18 once.

"Ok guys listen up" I heard Alex say into the microphone. They just ignored her and kept dancing. The music stopped and Harper walked to the microphone.

"Hey assholes listen up Alex got something really important to say!" Harper yelled and everyone stopped. She smiled and got off the stage.

"Thank you Harp. Now as you all know it's my baby's 18 birthday" She said and everyone cheered. Since when do i have so much friends?

"But that's not the only thing. I got something really important to ask Mitchie" Juliet and Harper walked towards me and grabbed my arms pulling me towards the stage. Alex set down the microphone before Juliet handed her something. I looked at my parents who were smiling and my mom was...crying? I looked back at Alex and my eyes went wide as i saw her down on one knee.

"Mitchie baby, we've been thru so much. My past wasn't the greatest, i did alot of stupid things. One thing was that i totally ignored you, i've been in love with you since forever but i was afraid so i acted like i didn't know you but believe me when i tell you that i was like your stalker" She said and i let out a chuckle. She sighed.

"I'm so not good at this. Mitchie as i said we've been trhu so much, we fought we yelled at eachother. But it was all worth it cause it got us closer. I know that most people would think that i'm stupid and to young but i really don't give a shit. Mitchie i love you so much and i want to spend my life with you. Michelle Torres, will you marry me" She said opening a small box showing a beautiful silver ring with a diamond. I gasped and covered my mouth.

"My knee is starting to hurt, so if you could answer that would me great" Alex said. I laughed with the others and nodded.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Yes i'll marry you you idiot" She jumped up and slide the ring on my finger. I looked down at it and smiled. I looked back at Alex and grabbed her my the collar pulling her down to meet my lips. I could hear everyone cheering but i didn't care, i was in my own world. Me and Alex pulled away and the band started playing again.

"Oh my god!" Harper and Juliet screamed as they ran up to me. They grabbed my hand and looked at my ring.

"Oh my god congrats guys" Harper said pulling me in a hug. Juliet joined the hug and we laughed. Alex stood there awkwardly scratching the back of her neck. Juliet sighed and grabbed her arm pulling her in.

"Come here dork" She said. Alex smiled and joined the hug.

* * *

"Drive save" I heard Alex say as she closed the door behind the last people. Everyone left except our friends and family afcourse, the subshop was a mess. We decided to clean it up tomorrow, right now everyone was going to bed. Therese and my mom set up the livingroom for Harper, Juliet, Zeke, Justin and Max, my parents were sleeping in Justin's room while my dad slept in Max's room.

"So are you gonna do it?" Harper asked as we sat in the kitchen. I've been talking to Harper about something that i really want to do now but i'm still kinda nervous.

"Yeah" She smiled and nodded. We sayed goodnight to everyone and walked up to our room.

"Ugh finally" Alex groaned and dropped down on the bed. I walked to the bathroom and closed the door behind me. I got undressed so that i only was left in my bra and panties and grabbed my robe. I walked back out and saw Alex watching tv on the bed, she was in her bra and boxers only and she had her hand in her pants. I frowned and looked at the tv. Ugh typicall Alex, after only a few hours of asking me to marry her she is watching porn. I cleared my troath and she faced me.

"Hey" She said before turning her gaze to the tv. I shook my head and walked infront of the tv.

"Mitch come on move, i have needs" I smirked and turned off the tv. I reached up to my robe letting it fall from my shoulder. I watched as Alex smiled and her hand moved in her boxers. Oh Alex...

(Alex's POV)

I don't know what got into Mitchie but i really like it. I watched as she walked towards me before sitting between my legs taking my hand out of my boxers.

"I'm ready" She said.

"Ready for what?" I asked confused. She sighed and dropped her head

"Your so stupid"

"How am i stupid it's a normal question"

"Isn't it obvious Lex"

"Not really, ugh you see we aren't even officialy married and we are already fighting"

"I want you to fuck me Alex!" She yelled.

"Oh..well why didn't you just say that"

Holy fuck!

* * *

_So the part about Scott is really important to me. I actually know a little boy who got abused like that, i didn't even know he looked so happy playing with my cousin. When i found out i was crushed but i'm glad that they caught is 'dad' and he is in jail right now, he moved in with his aunt. I'm so happy for the little dude, i truelly loved him. So that was it, child abuse is not cool! keep that in mind and if you think that someone is getting abused, help them. It's a serious case._


End file.
